First Sentence - Last Sentence
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: CHALLENGING MYSELF AGAIN: For 1 week I'll take prompts for the First and Last Sentence of a story. I don't really do hard core smut so please don't submit or expect to see anything along those lines. I will do some soft stuff but I'll decide it it's right. See Chapter 1 for more info on what I'm looking to do. Rated M for language. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**NEW WRITING CHALLENGE FOR ME [1 WEEK ONLY]: I am taking prompts for the First and Last Sentence of a one-shot. The stories will all be one-shots and I am asking you to give me the First Sentence to start the story and the Last Sentence to end it. I will then come up with a story to get from point A (the first sentence) to point B (the last sentence).**

 **A few things:**

 **\- The first sentence and last sentence will always be in bold for each story. I will name the chapter for the reader who provided the prompt.**

 **\- I'm not into writing heavy smut so don't suggest it or expect it. There may be an occasion where some soft core type smut may be doable, but I again reserve the right to make that decision.**

 **\- If you're a regular reader, you know about 95% of my stories are BeChloe. If you want to see another pairing, write the sentence in such as way to identify that pairing, otherwise it will be my choice.**

 **The last challenge was fun and, I think, helped in my writing. I am doing this challenge to push myself to try my hand at other writings outside fanfiction. Still need to build up my confidence before I get there, and I'm hoping things like this will help me gain the confidence to get me there**

 **The first is from my writing buddy, Electronis Zappa. I told him the idea and he volunteered to be my first submitter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

" **We can't keep doing this anymore,** Jesse," Beca said. "It's one thing to fool your parents. But, we're pushing our luck and other people are going to figure out that we're not really a couple."

Beca was watching Jesse finish dressing for his grandmother's 90th birthday dinner. She was still trying to figure out how he got her to agree to be here in the first place.

"Come on, Becs," Jesse whined. "You promised."

"Yeah," Beca said. "But, you didn't tell me your cousin was so hot. And, so my type. How have I not met her before?"

"She doesn't come up to Portland very often," Jesse said. "You think Chloe is hot? I don't see it. I mean, everyone else says she's pretty and she does have a great sense of style."

"Oh, God," Beca said. "I've been your best friend for years. Your parent have known me the entire time. How is that your entire family thinks I'm your girlfriend?"

"My parents don't know you're gay," Jesse said. "And, they may have gotten the impression that we're now dating."

"And, how, exactly did that happen?," Beca asked glaring at him.

"My parents just assumed you're my girlfriend since we're always hanging out together," Jess said smoothing down his shirt. "I mean, we go out to dinner, we attend parties, and your the only girl they ever see me with so they think we started dating and didn't tell them. So, now you're the girl my parents talk about around my family. When my grandmother heard about you, she insisted I bring you to Tampa for the party. Besides, you are the only girl I would ever consider actually dating."

"That's, ugh!," Beca said falling back on the bed. "I hate this. But, I'll continue to go along with it. You so owe me for this."

"Maybe I can hook you up with Chloe," Jesse said fixing his hair. "She came out as bi a couple of years ago. And, I don't think she's seeing anyone right now. At least my parents haven't mentioned anyone."

"Seriously?," Beca asked as she sat up and looked at Jesse.

"Yeah," Jesse said. "She'll be a Sophomore at Barden next year. You can use that as an in with her at the party. Then once we're at Barden, we'll have a horrendous breakup and you can talk trash about me with her. She'll love that."

"Why can't you just come out to your family," Beca said. "And, let me be the best friend who has been helping you through it."

"I can't," Jesse said pouting. "My parents will disown me. You should hear some of the things they've said about gays. Nope, no thank you."

"So, if we break up," Beca said. "Who's going to be your girlfriend? No one but your best friend would be stupid enough to go along with this charade of yours."

"I'll have a while before I have to worry about that," Jesse said. "We'll go to Barden and after a month, we'll have a heart-wrenching breakup. After that, I'll get a good 6 or 7 months of being able to mope around at the loss of my beloved Beca. You'll be the one that got away. That should get me through the holidays and maybe even Spring Break. That'll give me almost 2 months before summer break to find another girl to play my girlfriend if needed. If anyone asks about you, I'll tell them that we missed each other and decided to remain friends since we were friends before we started dating. So, you can still be my best friend."

"Wait! We can't break up," Beca said. "If we do, then I wouldn't be able to date Chloe. It will be all kinds of awkward since your family doesn't know I'm gay and she'll probably want to attend family gatherings together. We have to think of something else. Something, like, I don't know, you telling your family you're gay!"

"Beca," Jesse said. "You just met Chloe and already you're attending family gatherings together? Really? Kind of pushing the lesbian stereotype of the whole U-Haul on the second date thing."

"I really like her," Beca said. "I think we could be long-term. She's just comes off as that kind of a girl. What can I say? I'm looking for a real relationship, not another fake one."

"Please, don't let me down," Jesse said. "I'll do anything you want. I'm just not ready to come out to my parents."

"Fine," Beca asked. "But, I wasn't kidding when I said you so owe me."

"Whatever," Jesse said giving Beca the once over. "Are you really wearing that to the party? Oh no, honey, this won't do. You have to change."

Beca groaned and watched as Jesse went through the clothes she brought to find something he found appropriate for her to wear. He pulled out a black and red plaid skirt, with a black sleeveless blouse. He matched these with a pair of black ankle boots.

"Oh, this is definitely it," Jesse said handing the outfit to Beca. "Get dressed. We have to leave in about 15 minutes."

Beca sighed and did as she was told. They walked into the restaurant where the dinner was being held about 30 minutes later. They found the room where the party was and walked in. Jesse had his arm around Beca's waist and she tried not to look uncomfortable; like it was something they did every day. Jesse took Beca over to greet his grandmother and Beca wished the 90-year-old woman a happy birthday. She stood and looked around while Jesse was talking with his grandmother. She caught sight of Jesse's cousin, Chloe, and gave her a small wave and a smile. Chloe smiled back and tilted her glass at her in hello.

"Who's that?," Chloe's cousin Stacie asked looking Beca up and down.

"That's Jesse's girlfriend, Beca" Chloe said watching the couple. "I met her when they got to grandma's house last night."

"No shit?," Stacie said. "Damn, she's hot. Where'd he find her? I thought he was gay."

"She came with him from Portland," Chloe said. "I thought he was gay, too. Maybe he's bi. Either way, I just don't see how he got someone like her to be his girlfriend. She's really funny and can hold her own with Uncle Jake when it comes to sarcasm. She hates movies, she loves music, and she is totes my type. She has two tattoos that I could see, and I bet she has a few that you can't. She is so totally the opposite of everything Jesse is."

"Down girl," Stacie said with a laugh. "I'm beginning to think you might be interested in her."

"I am," Chloe said with a heavy sigh. "And, if she wasn't with Jesse, I'd be all over her. There's just something about her. We spent over an hour talking last night and I think she could really be into me. Who knows, I might just have to see how into Jesse she really is."

"I can't blame you," Stacie said. "If the hunter was into girls, I'd definitely be trying to get her alone for a while."

Chloe just laughed and decided to go say hello to Jesse and Beca.

"I'm going to go say hi," Chloe said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Behave," Stacie says with a laugh as Chloe walks away.

"Hi, Beca," Chloe said as she walked up to the couple. "Jesse."

"Chloe," Jesse said and hugged Chloe. "Nice to see you again."

"Hi, Chloe," Beca said.

"That's a cute outfit you have on," Chloe said looking Beca up and down.

"Thanks," Beca said. "Jesse pick- oof."

Jesse elbows Beca and gives her a pointed look before she can finish her sentence.

"I mean," Beca said glaring at Jesse. "Jesse really likes me in it."

"It looks good on you," Chloe said softly. "I bet it would look so much better on my, oops, I mean, Jesse's bedroom floor."

Chloe winked at Beca and Beca could feel her face heat up.

"Chloe!," Jesse said. "Stop flirting with her. She's going to think you're serious."

"Who says I'm not?," Chloe said with another wink. "Talk to you later."

Beca bit her lip and tried not to stare at Chloe's ass as she watched Chloe walk away. She turned and slapped Jesse on the arm.

"Ow," Jesse said rubbing his arm. "You know I bruise like a peach. What was that for?"

"She's actually interested in me," Beca whispered to Jesse. "I hate you so much right now."

"Oh, please," Jesse said. "She flirts with everyone. That's just her way."

"Really?," Beca said. "Because, I don't think so. I know when someone's interested and she is most definitely interested. She's hot and if she keeps flirting with me, I'm going to flirt back so she knows I'm interested in her too."

"You can't," Jesse whined looking scared. "My family will think you're into her."

"I am into her," Beca said. "Hello? Haven't you been paying attention?"

Jesse wasn't paying attention. He was busy checking out the guy who just walked in.

"Well, hello," Jesse purred under is breath.

Beca turned to see who Jesse was looking at.

"You are so gay," Beca said turning back to Jesse. "If I can't flirt, neither can you."

"But, he's so dreamy," Jesse said.

"Who's dreamy?," Stacie asked.

Jesse turned to Stacie with wide eyes. He looked at Beca pleadingly and she just looked back at him.

"Oh, I was just, um, teasing Beca," Jesse said. "She said I was dreamy when I first asked her out."

"Oh," Stacie said. "You thought he was dreamy when you first met him?"

"No," Beca said. "I actually said "in your dreams" when he first asked me out. But, you know, potayto, potahto."

"Chloe's right," Stacie said with a laugh. "You're pretty funny."

"Chloe was talking about me?," Beca asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Stacie said. "You'd better be careful, Jesse. Chloe may just steal your girl. You know she's just the type Chloe goes for."

"As if," Jesse said in a huff and put his hand on his hip. When he realized how it looked, he dropped his hand and cleared his throat. "I mean. Beca loves me and would never cheat on me. Would you, Becs?"

"I'm definitely not a cheater," Beca said. "I'd just break up with you."

Jesse let out a forced laugh and put his arm around Beca.

"That's my Beca," Jesse said. "Always kidding around."

Beca just smiled and nodded. Stacie smiled back and left the couple alone.

"I told you Chloe was interested in me," Beca said.

Just then, Chloe's dad got everyone's attention and made the announcement that dinner was going to be served soon so everyone should find their tables and sit. Beca and Jesse were making their way to their assigned table when Jesse let out a squeal and stopped, grabbing Beca's arm.

"OhmyGod, ohmyGod, ohmyGod," Jesse said fanning his face and sing-songing, "He's sitting at our table."

"Dude," Beca said looking around. "You want to turn down the flame a little bit. People are starting to stare."

Jesse got himself together and once he was calm he looked back at the table.

"That guy I saw earlier is sitting at our table," Jesse said trying to keep his cool.

"Isn't our table where your cousins, Chloe and Stacie, are sitting?," Beca asked.

"Yeah," Jesse said trying his best not to stare at the guy.

"Then that means," Beca said. "He's here with either Chloe or Stacie."

"Oh," Jesse said biting his bottom lip. "You're right. I so hope he's with Stacie, then I know I'll never have to see him again. She's a one and done kind of girl."

"I hope he's with Stacie, too," Beca said. "If he's with Chloe, then I guess you were right about her flirting with everyone and it not meaning anything."

"I'm sorry, Beca," Jesse said.

"Don't worry about," Beca said. "Let's just go sit down.

Beca takes Jesse's hand and leads him over to their table.

"Hi," Beca said as they got to the table. "Looks like we're table mates."

Beca mentally face palmed herself. 'Table mates?' What the hell? Beca found her name card and, as luck would have it, she was sitting next to Chloe. Chloe looked at her and smirked. Beca raised an eyebrow and smirked back at her.

"I'm Jesse," Jesse said to his 'dreamy' guy. "And you are?"

"Oh," Chloe said. "Where are my manners? This is James. My date for this evening. We go to Barden together."

Both Beca and Jesse's faces fell. Jesse's dream guy was Chloe's date and went to Barden with her. If he's with Chloe, it closed the dating door for both of them.

"James," Chloe continued. "This is my cousin, Jesse, and his girlfriend, Beca. This is my cousin Stacie, and her friend, Steven."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," James said. "How exactly are you related to them? You don't look much like them."

"We get that a lot," Chloe said. "My dad and their moms are brother and sisters. I look more like my mom's side of the family. She's the redhead sitting at the main table with my grandmother."

James looks over to where Chloe is pointing to see Chloe's mother.

"Oh," James said. "You got lucky. I would kill to have blue eyes like you. And, where did you get this blouse? Is it silk? It looks fabulous on you."

Beca raised an eyebrow and looked at Jesse. Jesse was sitting there looking down at the table like someone had kicked his puppy.

"Um, will you all excuse us," Beca said standing. "I need to talk to Jesse. Privately."

"What?," Jesse said looking up at Beca when she grabbed his arm.

"Would you mind coming with me for a sec, sweetie?," Beca said with a fake smile.

"Um, okay," Jesse says standing and walking away with Beca.

Beca led Jesse out of the room and over to a secluded corner of the restaurant. She looked around to make sure no one was watching or listening.

"James is gay," Beca said.

"What?," Jesse said and laughed. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?," Beca said. "What hetero guy have you ever heard say they would kill to have blue eyes like Chloe's? He knows Chloe's blouse is made of silk. He said it looks "fabulous" on her. Dude, totally gay."

"Oh, my God! He is gay," Jesse said and smiled. "So, maybe we've still got a chance with them."

"Excuse you," Beca said. "We're straight remember? At least as far are your family is concerned. There's got to be a way for both of us to get what we want."

"I don't see how," Jesse said deflated. "I guess we'll both just have to ignore our attraction and forget about Chloe and James."

"Or," Beca said with a gleam in her eye. "You come out to Chloe and tell her you want to date James and I want to date her. Then we can be each other's beards and double date. She said they go to Barden together. It would be perfect."

"I don't know," Jesse said. "It could be risky. What if Chloe tells my family?"

"What if she doesn't?," a voice says from behind Jesse.

Two brunette heads snap around to see Chloe leaning against the wall casually sipping from a champagne glass.

"How much did you hear?," Jesse asked with fear in his eyes.

"Enough," Chloe said and smiled. "And, for the record. James _is_ gay and thinks you're hot."

"Really?," Jesse squeals.

"How does your family not know you're gay?," Beca asked shaking her head.

"Most of them do know," Chloe said. "They're just pretending not to."

"Oh, my God," Jesse said looking panicked. "How? Who? Do my parents know?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "We actually have a bet as to when you finally come out. If you wait until school starts, I win."

"Well, I never," Jesse said indignantly, causing Beca and Chloe to both laugh.

"So," Chloe said stepping close to Beca. "You want to date me?"

"Yeah," Beca said, smiling and looking into Chloe's eyes. "Would you want to date me?"

"I would," Chloe said. "Would to like to spend the day with me tomorrow? I could show you around Tampa and we could finish the night with a nice dinner. Jesse can ask James and we could even double if you want. But, Jesse will have to tell his parents he's gay because everyone knows James is."

Beca looks at Jesse, her eyes begging him to say yes.

"Fine," Jesse said. "I'll tell my parents tonight. I'll also explain how you're my best friend and was just going along as a cover. Happy?"

"Not quite," Beca said with a smirk as she turned to Chloe and put her hand around her neck and smashed their lips together in a searing kiss.

Chloe was taken aback at the bold move but recovered quickly and put her free hand on Beca's waist and pulled her closer as she kissed her back. Jesse stood there, awkwardly looking around. He finally cleared his throat to get them to separate.

"Now, I'm happy," Beca said catching her breath. "And, yes. I'd love to spend the day and go out to dinner with you tomorrow."

As promised, Jesse told his family he was gay that night. His actual words were, "I know you think that Beca and I make a great couple. Well, Beca and I have a lot more in common than you think. We're both gay and just pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend. She actually wants to date Chloe and I want to date Chloe's friend, James."

He also explained how Beca was just his best friend and had tried to talk him out of pretending. No one was surprised. His mom came over and pulled him into a hug.

"We love you, son," Mrs. Swanson told him. "We've known for quite some time but wanted to wait for you to come to us."

"But," Jesse said. "You always made such rude comments about gays. I was afraid you'd disown me."

"We're sorry for that," Mrs. Swanson said. "We just want you to be happy. We are so glad you have a friend like Beca to help you figure it out. We understand why you didn't tell us, but you don't have to hide who you are anymore."

"Thanks, mom," Jesse said with tears in his eyes. "Thank you, too, Beca. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have had the courage to come out now."

"That's what friends do," Beca said giving Jesse a hug. "Mr. and Mrs. Swanson, I hope you can forgive us for lying to you. I really only wanted to help out a friend."

"You're forgiven, Beca," Mr. Swanson said. "I don't usually condone lying, but I agree that you really are a good friend for doing this for Jesse."

"Well, Jesse did say that I was the only girl he would ever go straight for," Beca said with a smug grin.

Jesse put his hand to is chest and looked aghast at Beca and said, **"You're over exaggerating, that's so not what I said."**

* * *

 **Electronis Zappa's prompt reads:**

 **First sentence:** _ **"We can't keep doing this anymore (character)."**_ **Where (character) is whoever fits best.  
Last sentence: **_**"You're over exaggerating, that's so not what I said."**_

 **My note: So, Zap, I hope you enjoyed it. Do I get the bonus points?**


	2. RJRMovieFan

**Of all the back alley bars, and second rate clubs, she had to walk into this one.** Beca Mitchell didn't know if it was karma, or kismet, or just plain bad luck. All she knew was she did not want to be seen, so she stayed in the only place she knew she wouldn't be seen. The place, her boss, Steve, called the DJ booth. It was more like a room with a small window she could see out but no one could actually see in. The window actually gave her a view of practically the entire club so it was easy to watch the redhead. It was weird how, even after all this time, she sensed her presence before she actually saw her.

She continued to play the lackluster tunes that Steve insisted she spin and watched as the redhead made her way to the bar. She watched her lean over the bar to speak to the bartender. Beca couldn't help but notice that Chloe Beale still looked good from the back. Hell, Chloe looked good from any side. Her thoughts took her back to Barden and what might have been if she hadn't been such a coward and actually told Chloe how she felt about her. Beca shook her head to clear it and looked down at the equipment so she wouldn't go back to staring at Chloe. She physically hurt just seeing her in this dive. First, because Chloe was too good for this place. And, second, because Beca wasn't.

Beca had hoped to be doing so much better than she was. She left Barden right after graduation and moved to L.A. She made the usual promises to keep in touch, but broke that promise when things got tough for her. Jesse and Lily were the only ones who knew where she was and them finding out was not planned.

Beca noticed the time and watched as she saw Steve leave. She smiled because that meant she could start playing her own stuff. People really seemed to like her stuff, but Steve insisted he knew what his customers liked so he made her play what he wanted. So, she made him a deal. She would play whatever he wanted while he was there, but as soon as he left, she could play whatever she wanted. He agreed because he knew that Beca's music brought in a different, bigger crowd which meant bigger sales. He was, after all, still a businessman.

She was so excited to see Steve leave she lost track of where Chloe was.

"Shit," Beca said and started searching the club.

"Looking for me?," the angelic voice of one Chloe Beale said just to Beca's left.

"Jesus!," Beca yelled and jumped seeing Chloe leaning against the door jamb.

"It's actually Chloe," Chloe said with a smirk. "Been a while, Mitchell."

"Yeah," Beca said and scratched at the back of her neck. "I've, um, been meaning to call or something."

"Bullshit," Chloe said. "You don't disappear for five years and get to say you've been meaning to call. What the hell, Beca?"

"Let me set up some music," Beca said knowing Chloe wasn't going to leave with talking to her. "Then we can talk."

Beca queued up about thirty minutes worth of music and turned to Chloe. She motioned Chloe outside the booth and found a table nearby to sit at.

"So," Chloe said once they were seated. "Explain yourself."

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "It's just, I couldn't face any of you. As you can see, things haven't gone as well as I had planned. At this point, I was supposed to be playing in some of the hottest clubs in L.A. at night, and producing music by day. Maybe even won a few grammys. Instead, I'm in this dive, playing shitty music. I got so many rejections that I took this job just to be able to pay the bills. After a few months, this became my only musical outlet, my only source of income. I had to move because I couldn't afford the rent when my dad stopped helping after a year. I had no money, no real job, and nowhere to go. I've been here for five years because I'm not good enough for anything else. Working here is not something I'm proud of."

"God, Beca," Chloe said. "You could have told us. You should have told me. I was supposed to be your best friend. You were always so excited when you'd call and then suddenly you just stopped. You'd stopped calling and texting, you stopped answering our calls and texts. Then your number was cancelled. What we were supposed to think?"

"It was just easier," Beca said. "I didn't want you guys to know how much of a failure I was."

"We never thought that," Chloe said. "We were all worried about you. We never stopped trying to find you. About a month after we hadn't heard anything from you, we went to your dad to see if he knew where you were. He didn't seem to know or care. So, Stacie and I came to L.A. looking for you. We went around to the last address we had for you but you no longer lived there. We went around the neighborhood to see if anyone had seen you and we came up empty. We were here for a week, Beca, looking for you. I was so upset that we didn't find you, that I couldn't eat and I barely slept. By the time we headed back to Atlanta, Stacie had to physically hold me up because I just didn't have the strength to put one foot in front of the other on my own. I spent the next 3 months laying in bed because I couldn't accept that you would willingly just forget about us. Forget about me."

Chloe wiped a tear that had fallen from her eyes.

"How you could just forget about me?," Chloe asked with a sadness in her eyes that Beca had never seen on the redhead before.

"Chloe," Beca said and reached to take the redhead's hand.

"No," Chloe said holding up her hand to stop Beca. "I always thought we had something special. Something that transcended time and space. But I guess I was just deluding myself into thinking you could actually care about me the way I cared about you."

"Chloe," Beca said looking at the redhead. "You were always telling me how great I was and how I was going to this big time music producer. That I would have the world by the tail. No matter how many demos I sent out, it wasn't happening. I didn't want to tell you because I care so much about what you think of me and I didn't want you to know how badly I was letting you down. I didn't want to hear the disappointment in your voice. That would have killed me."

"I was always your biggest supporter because I believed in you," Chloe said. "I still do."

"Yeah, well you shouldn't," Beca said.

"So, you just give up?," Chloe asked. "Is that's what this is all about?"

"I had to," Beca said. "There are hundreds, possibly thousands, of people like me roaming the streets of L.A. thinking they're the next big thing. I can't compete with them."

"Beca," Chloe said grabbing and holding onto Beca's hand. "There's one thing you have that all those other people don't."

"Yeah," Beca mumbled. "What's that?"

"Me," Chloe said and giggled.

"God, I've missed that sound," Beca said and blushed.

"I'm going to help you fulfill your dream," Chloe said as she stood up and pulled Beca up with her. "We will be a force to be reckoned with."

"You shouldn't waste your time on me," Beca said looking at the ground. "I'm not good enough."

Chloe put a finger under Beca's chin and lifted her head to look at her.

"I didn't move 2,000 miles away from my friends to waste my time," Chloe said. "I moved to find you and help you rediscover your dream. And, if you happen to return my feelings while doing so, even better."

"Moved?," Beca said looking at Chloe in confusion. "Return your feelings? What?"

"I live in L.A. now," Chloe said. "I got a job at an L.A. music school and I've been here for about six months. I've been trying to find out what happened to you since I've been here. I doubt that I would've have ever found you if I hadn't run into Lily."

"I was wondering how you knew I was here," Beca said. "I don't know whether to kill Lily or thank her."

"I'd thank her," Chloe said with a smile. "Because, I'm pretty sure she'd kill you and not the other way around."

"You're right," Beca said and smiled. "God, I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Chloe said. "And, I need to tell you something else. Something that I was afraid to say back when we were at Barden."

Chloe took a deep breath and looked in Beca's eyes.

"I love you," Chloe said. "I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time only. So, now I'm here and I plan to do everything I can to make you realize you are good enough. Good enough to become the big time music producer I know you can be. And, good enough to be loved by me. I just need to know if I'm good enough to be loved by you."

Beca just stared at Chloe. Is this real? Does Chloe really love me? Beca swallowed and ran a hand through her hair. Tears sprang to her eyes and she grabbed Chloe and hugged her as the tears started to flow. After a few minutes, Beca pulled back from Chloe to see a huge smile on the redhead's face.

"I love you, too," Beca said. "And, I have for a very long time."

"I've waited so long to hear you say that," Chloe said wiping at her own tears. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I know it's selfish," Beca said. "But, I was afraid that if I told you, I'd never leave Atlanta. I didn't want to have to choose between you and L.A., or ask you to choose between me and your dream of being a teacher at the Atlanta Music School."

"I guess we're both idiots," Chloe said with a laugh. "When are you done here?"

"I have about another hour," Beca said.

"I'll wait for you," Chloe said. "And, then you're going home with me. We have a lot of time to make up for."

Before Beca could say anything, Chloe crashed her lips against Beca's. It took a few seconds for Beca's head to catch up with what was happening and start kissing her back. The kiss was sloppy and hot. It was a kiss of too many years wasted not kissing. They finally broke the kiss and Chloe leaned her forehead on Beca's.

"That was just in case you didn't know what I meant about making up for lost time," Chloe said with a smile. "I'm going to sit at the bar until you're ready to go. Okay?"

She kissed Beca once more and pulled back. Beca just nodded with a big smile on her face. Chloe smiled back and turned and walked over to the bar. Beca went back to the booth and continued playing her music, constantly looking out the window to watch Chloe. She smiled to herself when she realized she was watching to make sure she didn't disappear. To make sure this wasn't her imagination playing tricks on her. Chloe was really here.

Two weeks after Chloe walked into the bar, Beca gave her notice and told Steve she quit. That's how long it took for Chloe to help Beca land a music producer position at a small up and coming label. The father of one of Chloe's students heard her playing some of Beca's mixes and wanted to now who she was listening to. The rest is, as they say, history.

Beca promised Steve one last night before she called it quits. He allowed her to play all her own stuff the entire night and the customers ate it up. The small dance floor was full the entire night as Beca played. The music drew in people who were walking by. It was one of the best night's the club had in a while and Beca was enjoying every minute of it. Chloe was sitting at the bar like she had practically every night since she found Beca.

Beca played the last song of the night and left the booth. Many customers came up to her to tell her how much they loved her music. She thanked them all and made her way over to Chloe. She kissed the redhead and held her in a tight hug mumbling an I love you into the girl's ear.

"I love you, too," Chloe said pulling out of the hug to look at Beca. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Beca said.

Beca took Chloe's hand and headed for the door. **Leaving the club she had called home for the last time, she couldn't help but feel nostalgic, but as she felt her arm circle her waist, she looked into the most amazing cerulean blue eyes and saw her future, and everything felt fine.**

* * *

 **Thanks, RJRMovieFan, for the prompt. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Guest 1

**"You want to date her Beca, she has a kid,"** Stacie said. "You hate kids."

"I don't hate kids," Beca said. "They hate me."

"That's because you give off a 'I hate kids' vibe," Stacie told her.

"Look at her, Stace," Beca said. "She's gorgeous. I can tolerate a kid if I get to be around her."

"You don't know anything about her," Stacie said.

"I know she's got a great smile," Beca said. "And she's always nice even when her customers are being dicks."

"She does seem like the type of person who would be good for you," Stacie said. "One problem though. If she has a kid, chances are there's a guy involved somewhere. She's probably straight."

"I don't think so," Beca said. "She's at least bi. She's flirty but I've noticed she doesn't flirt with every woman. Just some of them."

"Well, time to get your flirt on," Stacie whispered looking over Beca's shoulder.

"Hi, how are my two favorite customers today?," the redhead asked as she reached their table.

"Hey, Chloe," Stacie said. "We're good. How are you?"

Beca just stared at Chloe and Chloe smiled and gave her a wink. Beca blushed and looked down at her menu.

"I'm good," Chloe asked. "Thanks for asking. Now, what can I get for you two lovely ladies?"

"I'll have the chicken caesar salad," Stacie said. "With an iced tea to drink. And she'll have the same with a side of your phone number."

Beca's eyes widened.

"No," Beca said. "I don't want. I mean."

Beca glared at Stacie.

"What's the problem?," Chloe asked suppressing a smile. "You don't want the chicken caesar or you don't want my number?"

Beca's face got even redder and she sat there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Stacie let out a laugh at how flustered Beca got. She smiled at Chloe.

"I think you broke her," Stacie said.

"I hope not," Chloe replied. "I'd hate for our first date to be cancelled before she even asks me out."

Stacie looked at Beca with a smile. Beca gulped and looked at Chloe.

"Would you, you know," Beca stammered. "Want to?"

Stacie pressed her lips together to keep from laughing.

"What exactly are you asking Chloe to do, Becs?," Stacie asked looking at Beca.

Beca blushed again and couldn't look at Chloe.

"Would you want to go out with me?," Beca asked.

"I'd love to," Chloe said.

Beca's head snapped up.

"Really?," Beca asked.

"Yes, really," Chloe said with a smile and handed Beca a piece of paper. "I'll put your orders in."

Beca watched her leave before she looked at the paper Chloe handed her. It was her number. Beca smiled and put it in her pocket.

"You're welcome," Stacie said.

"Oh yeah," Beca said. "About that."

Beca reached across the table and slapped Stacie on the arm.

"Ow," Stacie said. "What the hell?"

"I can't believe you did that," Beca said. "I could have gotten her number without your help."

"Yeah, right," Stacie scoffed. "You can give a speech in front of millions of people when you win a grammy, but can't even manage to ask a girl for her phone number. We'd be coming back to this diner for the next ten years while you worked up the courage to ask her. I just saved us all a lot of time."

Chloe came back with their iced teas and set them on the table.

"Chloe," Beca said as Chloe turned to walk away. "Um, are you free this Friday night? Maybe we could go to dinner or something."

"I'll have to see if I can find a babysitter," Chloe said. "If I can, I'd love to go to dinner with you."

"I'll do it," Stacie said.

"What?," Beca asked looking at Stacie.

"I'll watch Bella," Stacie said. "I remember how well behaved she was that time her day care was closed and you brought her to work with you. We had a blast coloring and talking."

"Oh, my gosh, Stacie," Chloe said giving the leggy brunette a hug. "Thank you."

"Yeah," Beca said. "Thanks, Stace. So, Friday night then?"

"Yes," Chloe said. "It's a date. I'm going to go get your salads now."

Chloe walked away with a big smile on her face. It almost matched the one Beca was wearing.

"So, where is big bad Beca Mitchell taking our favorite redhead?," Stacie asked and took a drink of her tea.

"I, um, don't know yet," Beca said.

"Take her some place nice," Stacie said. "But, not too expensive. She's a working mom so she's probably not able to afford most places. You want to let her know she's special but you don't want to show off how much money you have. It might make her feel like she's a charity case or something."

"Wow," Beca said. "That's really good advice, Stace. Thanks."

Beca sipped at her tea and thought about places she could take Chloe. She looked at Stacie.

"How about the _Cantina_?," Beca asked. "It's a great Mexican place. Not too cheap but not too expensive. Do you think she'd like that?"

"Why don't you ask her?," Stacie as Chloe reached their table.

Chloe put their salads in front of them and asked if they needed anything else.

"Do you like Mexican food?," Beca blurted out.

"I love Mexican food," Chloe said.

"Would you like to go to _Cantina_ for our date?," Beca asked

"I've never been," Chloe said. "But, I hear it's really good. That sounds nice."

"Great," Beca said and smiled. "I'll make us a reservation. What time would be good for you?"

"I get off early on Friday," Chloe said. "So, how about you pick me up at 6:30. Is that good for you Stacie?"

"I'll ride over with Beca," Stacie said. "So, whatever time you guys decide is fine with me."

"Great," Beca said. "I'll make a reservation for 7:00 and pick you up at 6:30."

"Perfect," Chloe said. "Can't wait."

Chloe went to take care of her other tables and Beca and Stacie began eating. Chloe brought their check and Beca left her a nice tip like she always does. Stacie and Beca went back to the studio.

Friday finally came and Beca was a nervous wreck. It had been awhile since she's been on a real date and she wanted it to be perfect for Chloe. Stacie watched as Beca went from her closet to her dresser and back again several times. She finally got up and went into Beca's closet walking out with a white long sleeve button down shirt and charcoal skinny jeans.

"Here," Stacie said. "Wear this."

Beca took the clothes and looked at them. She raised an eyebrow and then nodded her head.

"This is perfect," Beca said. "Thanks."

"Wear the short black heels with it," Stacie said. "And your black leather jacket."

Beca smiled and nodded again. She went into her bathroom and took a quick shower. She came back out and Stacie started fussing with her hair.

"Stop it," Beca said swatting at Stacie's hands. "I'm just going to blow dry it and let hang down like it usually does."

"Okay," Stacie said. "But, let me do it for you."

"Fine," Beca said and sat in front of her vanity.

Stacie blew out Beca's hair and styled it in nice waves that hung down Beca's back and over her shoulders. Once Stacie was done, Beca got dressed and grabbed her jacket, phone and house keys.

"You ready?," Beca asked Stacie.

"Yep," Stacie said. "Let's go."

Beca went out to her garage and looked at her cars.

"What do you think?," Beca asked Stacie.

"Take the Mustang," Stacie said. "It's classy yet casual."

Beca grabbed the keys for the Mustang and opened the door for Stacie. Beca got behind the wheel and they made their way to Chloe's. Beca pulled up outside the apartment building and looked around.

"Wow," Beca said. "I've got a much deeper appreciation for Chloe now. This doesn't look like the best place to raise a kid."

"I told you," Stacie said. "She's a single mom doing the best she can."

"Yeah," Beca said. "We haven't even gone on our date yet and all I want to do is grab her and Bella and take them home with me."

Stacie just smiled at her best friend and opened the car door. She and Beca made their way up to Chloe's apartment where Beca knocked on the door. They heard the sound of a very large dog barking. Beca's eyes widened and she looked at Stacie. Stacie's eyes were just as wide and she looked frightened.

"It's okay, Stace," Beca said. "Just stand behind me."

Stacie did as Beca told her just as the door opened. Chloe saw the look on Stacie's face and frowned.

"Stacie?," Chloe said. "Are you okay?"

"She's afraid of dogs," Beca said.

"Oh, that," Chloe said. "I don't really have a dog. That's a thing my friend Aubrey gave me to scare off robbers and such. It's just a recording that comes on whenever anyone knocks on the door. She got it to make it seem like there was a dog here."

"It's okay," Beca said smiling. "Really."

"I'm glad you told me," Stacie said. "I was ready to go back to the car and never come out."

"Come on in," Chloe said with a laugh. "I'm almost ready. Bella! Stacie and Beca are here."

They heard the sound of small running feet and giggling before they even saw 4-year-old Bella. Or, as Beca called her when she first saw her, Chloe, Jr.

"I just need five minutes," Chloe said hurrying off in the direction Bella came from.

"Hey, Bella," Stacie said. "Remember me?"

"Yeah," Bella said. "I like you. You color with me."

"Well, we can color tonight if you want," Stacie said.

"Yay," Bella said and then looked at Beca. "Who are you?"

"I'm Beca," Beca said. "It's nice to see you again."

"You didn't color with me," Bella said with a pout.

"No, I didn't," Beca said. "Next time I will. I promise."

"Okay," Bella said and grabbed Stacie's hand. "Come on, Stacie. Let's color."

Stacie let the youngster lead her to the coffee table where Bella had crayons and coloring books layed out. Stacie got down on the floor with Bella and they started coloring. Beca stood by the door not sure what to do so she walked over and sat down on the floor as well. She grabbed a crayon and a picture and started coloring. Bella looked at her and smiled.

A few minutes later Chloe came back to the living to see the three girls laughing and coloring. She cleared her throat and three pair of eyes looked at her.

"Wow, Mommy," Bella said. "You look pwetty."

"Why thank you, sweetie," Chloe said.

Beca stood up and looked at Chloe with a smile.

"Bella's right," Beca said. "You do look pretty."

"Thank you," Chloe said and Beca saw a light blush on her cheeks.

"Shall we go?," Beca asked.

"Yes," Chloe said. "Come here, Bella, and give me a kiss good night."

Bella got up and ran to her mother. She jumped into Chloe's arms and gave her a hug and a big kiss on the cheek. She looked over at Beca and put her arms out for Beca to take her. Beca looked surprised but took Bella from Chloe. Bella then gave Beca a shy kiss on the cheek causing Beca to smile.

"Thank you," Beca said. "Have fun with Stacie."

Beca put Bella down and she ran back over to color some more.

"You two have fun," Stacie said and winked at Beca.

Beca and Chloe left. They made small talk as they drove to the restaurant. They were seated and ordered. They never seemed to run out of things to talk about and before they knew it they had been there for 3 hours.

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe said looking at her phone. "It's 10:00 already. I didn't realize it was that late."

"We should go," Beca said. "Although, I hate to see the night end because I'm having a really great time."

"Me, too," Chloe said. "Would you like to have dinner with me and Bella tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to," Beca said with a big smile.

Beca paid the check and they left the restaurant. Beca was glad to see that the paparazzi hadn't found out she was there. She led Chloe up to her apartment and stopped her from entering.

"Um," Beca said. "May I kiss you? I mean, once we go inside Stacie will be there and I-"

Before Beca could finish, Chloe crashed their lips together. Beca kissed her back and pulled back before things got too heated.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said. "You just looked so cute, I couldn't resist."

"Don't apologize," Beca said. "Feel free to do that anytime."

"Good to know," Chloe said with a laugh as she opened the door.

"Sounds like someone had a good time," Stacie said as they entered.

"We did," Beca said.

"Did Bella give you any trouble?," Chloe asked

"Nope," Stacie said. "We colored, watched "Frozen" twice, had a snack, and she went to bed about 9:00."

"Thank you so much for doing this," Chloe said. "I really do appreciate it."

"Any time," Stacie said. "She's a real sweetheart."

"It's getting late," Beca said. "We should probably go."

"I'm ready when you are," Stacie said.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other and smiled.

"We usually have dinner around 6:00," Chloe said. "Is that okay?"

"I'll be here," Beca said. "Good night."

"Good night," Chloe said.

Beca and Stacie left and Stacie teased Beca all the way home.

"Looks like someone's in looovvvveeee," Stacie sang to Beca.

"Shut up," Beca said. "We hardly know each other. But she really is something special. We talked almost non-stop for like 3 hours at the restaurant."

The next night Beca was knocking on Chloe's door around 5:45. She jumped and then laughed when the "barking dog" started. Beca enjoyed herself and seemed to bond with Bella. She helped Chloe put Bella to bed and even sang to her when the little girl pouted and gave her the puppy dog eyes. Beca gave Chloe a kiss good night and went home, smiling.

Beca and Chloe had been together for about 2 months when Beca asked Chloe to be her girlfriend. They had the whole celebrity dating a non-celebrity talk and Chloe was ready for wherever their relationship took them. It only took another 4 months before Beca told Chloe she loved her. The best part? Chloe said it back.

Four months later, Chloe's lease on her apartment was up and the landlord was raising her rent. Chloe was stressed because she was barely making ends meet now and didn't know what she was going to do if they raised the rent. Beca talked to Stacie and asked if she thought it was weird if she asked Chloe and Bella to move in with her. They had been together for 10 months and Beca knew she wanted Chloe and Bella in her life forever. Stacie hugged her friend and said she should go for it.

On their next date night, Beca took Chloe back to _Cantina_ where they had their first date. After they placed their drink orders, Beca cleared her throat.

"Chlo," Beca said. "We've been together for 10 months and I adore you and Bella. I know that I want a future with you. I've been thinking about your rent situation and I was wondering if, maybe, you know, if you want, you two could, um, move in with me?"

Chloe's eyes widened and she just looked at Beca. Beca sat there and waited. Chloe didn't say anything but had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "That was really stupid of me. It's just that, I love you so much and I don't want to see you struggle. I'm not trying to throw the fact that I have money in your face, I just want us to be together. You won't have to worry about a rent increase, and we're together all the time anyway so it just made sense. But, it's too soon. I should have known it's too soon for you. I'm sorry. Forget I said anything."

"Beca," Chloe said wiping a tear that had fallen. "I love you, too. And, I think that Bella and I would love to move in with you."

"Really?," Beca squealed.

Beca jumped up and grabbed Chloe out of her seat. She hugged her and whispered, "Just so you know, I plan to marry you some day."

Chloe let out a laugh and said, "Just so you know, I plan to say yes when you ask."

Beca pulled back from Chloe and leaned it to kiss her. Chloe kissed her back and smiled.

"Do you think we can order some food to go?," Chloe said. "I know Bella's going to be so excited knowing we're going to be staying at your house all the time."

"Our house," Beca corrected.

Beca helped Chloe pack up her apartment and it was moving day. It was also the day of the AMAs. Beca was nominated for several awards and sent Stacie to accept any awards she may win. When Chloe found out Beca wasn't going to attend and instead was helping her and Bella move in, she got a little upset.

"Beca," Chloe said. "This is your night. You should be there."

"Why?," Beca said.

"Because I know you're going to win," Chloe said. "You should be there to accept your awards."

"That's why Stacie is going," Beca said.

She pulled Chloe in for a kiss.

"Honestly, Chlo," Beca said with a smile. "If I have to choose between spending time with a bunch of overdressed musicians and celebrities or spending time with you guys. I'll pick you guys every time. **I like spending time with you guys."**


	4. JJ (Guest) 1

**In hindsight, I really shouldn't have been surprised that this was happening.** I mean, we are Beca and Chloe after all. Nothing that happens to us surprises me any more. Especially when the Bellas are involved.

Maybe I should start from the beginning. My name is Beca Mitchell and I am Co-Captain of the Barden Bellas, an a capella group at Barden University. This is my senior year and I am dating Chloe Beale, who is also a senior (for the 4th time). Trust me, I am as surprised as anyone that Chloe and I are a thing and it's been a _thing_ for three years now.

Anyway, we were having another Bellas Bonding Night, which is totally unnecessary in my opinion. It's been the same group of 10 girls for three years, what's left for us to bond over? There is really nothing left for us to learn about each other. We've lived together for 3 years and have our periods synced up for God's sake. Sorry. I'm rambling. I'll get back to it.

Okay, so every Bellas Bonding Night starts with shots and tonight was no different.

"Bottoms up, bitches!," Fat Amy yelled and we all downed our shots.

"Yuck," Emily, our newest member, says after downing her shot. "That's so gross."

"Em," I told her. "Maybe you shouldn't be drinking."

"Come on, Shawshank," Fat Amy said. "She won't be able to drink at the bar, so just one shot here isn't going to do any harm."

All the other girls nod their heads in agreement with Fat Amy.

"Okay," I tell them. "But, this shot was it for Emily. No more for her."

"I told you so," Stacie said to Amy. "You owe me ten bucks."

"I get the feeling that this is the first of many 'I told you so's' that would be said tonight," I thought to myself.

"Why does Amy owe you ten bucks?," Chloe asked Stacie.

"I said Beca would be the first one to step in and stop us if we gave Emily a drink," Stacie told her.

Amy started pouring more shots and handed them out to everyone, except Emily.

"Here's to Bellas Bonding Night!," Amy yelled and we all drank down our shots.

"This is such a bad idea," I tell Chloe. "I feel like something bad is going to happen."

Nine shot glasses hit the table and everyone was ready to go. We went out and got into the three Ubers we had called and went off to the bar. Tonight's bonding excursion was at a karaoke bar.

Once we were inside the bar Fat Amy and Stacie went to get our drinks while we put some tables together for all of us to fit. I sat in a chair at the end since I'm left handed and Chloe sat to my right. Amy and Stacie came over with pitchers of beer and cups for everyone. Chloe poured a beer and handed it to me. I gave her a quick kiss and the girls whooped and hollered. We've been together for three years and they still do that every time we kiss. Every. Time. We. Kiss. It's annoying as hell.

"I'm going to go sign up to sing," Stacie said.

"Me, too," Fat Amy, Jessica, and CR said.

The four of them went up and added their names to the list.

"I bet Amy is going to rope in the other girls to do 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun'," I tell Chloe.

"You're probably right," Chloe said. "Babe, would you go get me a vodka and cran? I don't really want beer tonight."

"Sure thing," I tell her and get up and go to the bar.

While I was waiting for the bartender, a girl came and was standing next to me.

"Hi," the girl said. "I'm Mandy."

"Hi," I said back and wave to get the bartender's attention.

"What's your name?," Mandy asked putting her hand on my back.

"Beca," I tell her and move away from her.

"What can I get you?," the bartender asks.

"Vodka and cran, please," I tell him.

"It's on me," Mandy said.

"That's okay," I tell Mandy and the bartender. "I got this."

The bartender shrugs and walks away.

"Please?," Mandy said putting her hand on my arm. "You're cute and I'd like to get to know you better."

"Thanks, but I don't think so," I tell her. "That drink you want to pay for is for my girlfriend."

"Oh," Mandy said moving her hand up and down my arm. "That's too bad. We look good together."

"Everything okay here, babe?," Chloe said putting herself between me and Mandy.

"It's all good," I said puting my arm around her waist. "Mandy was just leaving."

Mandy threw a glare at us and huffed off. The bartender set Chloe's drink in front of me and I paid him. As we walked back to the table, Chloe made sure to hold onto my arm and I saw her throw a smirk at Mandy as we passed her table.

"Get it, Beca," Stacie said and winked causing Chloe to throw a glare at her. "What? That girl wanted her some Beca Mitchell."

The other girls all laughed.

"She only came onto me because I was the only one standing there," I tell them.

"Are you kidding?," Stacie said. "You're hot. Every girl in here would want a piece of you."

"They don't want me," I say blushing. "They want to be me so they can be with Chloe. She's the one everyone wants."

"I bet you could hold your own against Chloe," Stacie said. "When it came to getting a girl's number I mean."

"No," I said. "No way! I'm not betting on my girlfriend going around trying to score other girls' phone numbers. Absolutely not."

"You think you could beat me?," Chloe said with a smirk.

"No," I said. "I don't. I know you'd blow me out of the water. I just don't like the idea of my girlfriend hitting on other girls to get their numbers. Nor do I like the idea other girls hitting on my girlfriend."

"Okay, okay," Stacie said. "We'll leave it. For now."

I let out a sigh of relief and took a sip of my beer. Fat Amy was called up next for karaoke and sure enough she grabbed a couple of the girls and sang "Girls Just Want To Have Fun."

"Told you so," I whispered to Chloe.

The night went on and everyone but me had sung at least one karaoke song. Fat Amy had started serving up her surprise punch and we were all pretty drunk by now. And that's when Stacie thought it would be a really good idea to bring up the bet about who could get the most girls' numbers, me or Chloe. And, of course, being the drunk idiots that we were, we agreed this time.

The girls all hollered and started betting on me or Chloe for the win. The rules were simple, just get the girls number and whoever got the most, wins. Simple enough in theory. Little less simple in practice. We had a two hour time limit.

"Chlo," I said before we set off on our quest. "Please be careful. I don't want you to get into any situations that will cause trouble. I have a bad feeling about this."

We parted and I went for what I considered the easy number first. I walked over to Mandy and we talked for a few minutes. I asked her for her number and she refused because she knew I had a girlfriend. So, I moved onto someone else.

The next girl was really nice and I spent more time than I should have with her because we were talking about music. I did get her number, but it was so she could hook me up with some killer tickets to a music festival coming up soon. It counted though, because it was a girl's number. I managed to talk my way into getting four more girls' numbers and was feeling pretty proud of myself.

We only had about 15 minutes left for the bet. I looked around for Chloe and saw her standing next to a really hot looking blonde. Chloe was in full flirt mode. Touching the girls arm, leaning in to talk to her, laughing where she threw back her head causing her chest to arch up and out. I didn't like what I was seeing at all. I could tell my face was getting red and I was ready to go rip the girls head off when Stacie grabbed my arm.

"Don't do it, Beca," Stacie said. "You know nothing's going to happen and we're just having a little fun."

"Chloe's really into it," I said. "I don't like this. I just want to call off this stupid bet."

Just then the girl leaned in and kissed Chloe on the cheek, and just a little too close to the mouth for my taste. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds before Chloe moved away from the girl. My body went rigid and my common sense shut down.

"Yeah," I said to Stacie jerking my arm away from her. "Nothing's going to happen."

I turned away and went up to the first girl I saw. I ignored Stacie when she called my name.

"Hey," I said giving the girl my trademark smirk.

"Hey," the girl said back and smiled.

"Beca, don't do this," Stacie whispered in my ear from behind. "You're drunk and so is Chloe. It was just a kiss on the cheek. Please don't do anything stupid."

"Would you excuse me for just a sec?," I asked the girl.

"Sure," she said.

"Like you said," I say as I turn to Stacie. "Nothing's going to happen. We're just having a little fun."

I turn my back on Stacie and smile at the girl.

"I'm Beca," I said.

"Nina," the girl tells me.

"You're really hot," I tell her.

"Thank you," Nina said. "So are you."

"It's kind of warm in here," I tell Nina. "Want to step outside for some fresh air?"

"Sure," Nina said and I offered her my arm.

Nina wrapped her arm around mine and we headed for the door. I looked over to my right and saw Chloe talking to a girl with long black hair. I saw Stacie run up to Chloe and say something to her. I then saw Chloe throw an angry look in my direction. I gave her a smirk and continued to walk out with Nina. Next thing I know, I'm being pulled away from Nina.

"What the hell, Beca?," Chloe yells at me.

"What?," I say innocently and shrug.

"Where are you going with her?," Chloe asked standing with her arms crossed.

"Outside for a bit of fresh air," I tell her.

"This is not part of the bet," Chloe said throwing her arms down by her side and clenching her fists.

"Neither is letting a girl kiss you," I said sarcastically. "But apparently that's okay."

"It was just on the cheek," Chloe said and ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah," I said. "And just a little too close to your mouth for my liking."

"Beca," Chloe said quietly reaching out for me. "Please. It's just a stupid bet."

I don't know when, but apparently Nina had decided to leave us when we started arguing. I grab Chloe's hand and pull her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I just got jealous seeing that girl kiss you and I freaked out," I tell her. "I told you this was a bad idea from the start."

"I'm sorry, too," Chloe said. "I should have moved away when that girl leaned in to kiss my cheek. Can we please just go home?"

"Sure," I tell her and pull back from the hug. "But, just out of curiosity, how many numbers did you get? I only got five."

"I don't know," Chloe said. "Let's go back to the table and I'll show you."

We walk back over to the table holding hands and the girls all look at us with smiles.

"We're going to go," I tell them. "But first, we're going to see how many numbers Chloe got."

Chloe pulled out some pieces of paper and napkins from her pocket, counting them as she pulled them out.

"I got twenty-five," Chloe said.

"In two hours?," I say taking some of the papers to look at them. "Wait. What the hell? Stacie? CR? Jessica? You got all the Bellas numbers in here? Even Emily. Really?"

Emily just smiled and shrugged when I looked over at her.

"What can we say?," CR said with a laugh. "Chloe's hot and she asked."

Chloe grinned and winked at CR.

"The Bellas shouldn't count," I say. "But, even without them, you still win. I only got five numbers and you have like seventeen without theirs. Congratulations! I told you you'd win."

"Let's get out of here," Chloe said. "What do you say?"

I grab Chloe's hand and lean in to whisper in her ear, " **Aside from an incredibly ludicrous amount of 'I told so's' and despite the notion that you've amassed an excessive number of phone numbers from other girls tonight, all I can say is that I love you."**

* * *

 **This one was little tough for me. But, like it or not, I do hope you at least enjoyed reading it.**


	5. JJ (Guest) 2

**It was a day like any other until I saw her across the crowded New York streets.** I had stepped outside the building where my recording studio was to get a breath of fresh air when I saw her. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had a head of fiery red hair, the face of an angel, and a killer body. She was hurrying and looked a little frazzled and I couldn't help myself, so I followed her. Well, I tried to follow her. By the time I got to the other side of the street she was gone. I hurried up and down the block looking for that mass of red hair figuring that would be the easiest way to spot her. But couldn't find her so I went back to the studio feeling somewhat dejected.

I spent the rest of that day and the next three days thinking about her. On the fourth day, which was a Friday, I decided to go outside the studio around the same time I saw her before. I waited and watched for a while and then I saw her again. My heart actually skipped a beat. What is this woman doing to me?

I hurried across the street, never taking my eyes off of her. I got lucky and caught her waiting for the walk light at the corner.

"Excuse me," I said and touched her arm.

"Oh, my God," she said eyes widening when she saw me.

Her eyes were the bluest blue I've ever seen.

"You're, you're Be-Beca Mitchell!," she stammered.

"Um, yeah," I said looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to us. "I know this is going to sound weird, but would you want to get a cup of coffee with me? I'd like to talk to you."

"You want to have coffee?," she said. "With me?"

"Yeah," I said shrugging my shoulders. "Do you have time?"

"Definitely," she said.

The walk light came on so it take her elbow and lead her across the street to the corner diner. I hurry inside and we grab a table. I come here all the time so the waitress, Greta, automatically brings me a cup of coffee and asks the girl I'm with what she wanted. She ordered coffee as well.

"Um, so what's your name?," I asked her.

"Oh, Chloe," she said. "Chloe Beale."

"Nice to meet you, Chloe," I say with a smile. "I'm Beca Mitchell. Oh, wait. Sorry, you already know that because you recognized me outside."

Chloe giggled. It was the cutest thing I've ever heard. Greta brought Chloe's coffee to her and asked if we needed anything else.

"Did you want to order something?," I asked Chloe. "I'm on a lunch break so I'm going to get something. I'd love it if you joined me."

"Um, okay," Chloe said and pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "I'll just have a tuna salad sandwich on wheat bread, not toasted."

"That sounds good," I said. "I'll have the same."

"Got it," Great said. "It will just be a couple of minutes."

"Take your time," I said as she walked away.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?," Chloe asked.

"I'm sorry, what?," I asked her confused.

"You asked me to have coffee with you," Chloe said. "And said you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh, right," I said and laughed nervously. "Um, it's just that, I saw you across the street earlier this week and I, um, this is embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed," Chloe said putting her hand over mine. "Just say it."

I took a deep breath and let it out. Her hand was so warm. I was so confident about what I'd do if I saw her again, but in the reality of the situation, I was the same bumbling flustered Beca I always am.

"Um, it's just that," I say and look around the diner. I swallow and just start talking. "I saw you from across the street and I was intrigued. You were this vision of beauty and I haven't stopped thinking about you since I first laid eyes on you four days ago. I purposely came out of the studio today at the same time I saw you earlier and looked for you. I just had to meet you."

"Wow," Chloe said and looked down at the table.

"I'm sorry," I said. "That's really weird, right? I mean who does this? God, I'm such a moron."

I run my hand through my hair and look at Chloe.

"No," Chloe said with a smile. "You're not a moron. I'm actually very flattered. I mean, The Beca Mitchell went out of her way to meet me. You know how to make a girl feel special."

I feel my face heat up at her words. I can't help but smile back at her. We sat there quietly until Greta brought our sandwiches to us.

"Thank you," Chloe and I both say and laugh lightly.

I picked up my sandwich and took a bite. I watched as Chloe did the same. I took a sip of my coffee and thought about asking Chloe on a date. A sudden thought occurred to me - what if she's straight? It was the first time I even thought about that as a possibility. I didn't want to embarrass her by asking, but how else will I know? Maybe I'll just see if she's interested first and go from there.

"Beca?"

I finally realized Chloe had called my name.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I kind of got lost in thought."

"That's okay," Chloe said with a small smile. "I was just asking, no, wondering actually. If you're, um, seeing anyone?"

Chloe bit her bottom lip and looked at me. I smiled. Maybe she's interested in me, too.

"No," I said. "I'm currently single."

"Really?," Chloe said and got a big smile on her face.

"How about you?," I ask. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Nope," Chloe said and smiled.

We sat there again, just smiling and staring at each other. I could feel myself blushing again so I took another bite of my sandwich while I thought of something to say.

"Do you come here a lot?," Chloe asked. "I noticed the waitress brought you a cup of coffee without asking you what you wanted."

"Yeah," I said with a small chuckle. "I usually come here for coffee a couple dozen times a day."

"That's a lot of caffeine," Chloe said and laughed.

"I live off caffeine most of the time," I said. "That and anxiety and nervousness."

"Really?," Chloe asked. "You always come off so confident and sure of yourself in interviews."

"Have you been stalking me?," I ask with a smirk.

"Maybe," Chloe says and smiles. I can't help but return it.

"I'm usually prepared before interviews," I tell her. "There's a list of things that I will not talk about. The interviewers know if they do try to bring them up that I will not agree to an interview with them again. So, it's easy to be somewhat confident when you're talking about stuff you want to talk about. Talking to artists is a whole other story."

"How so?," Chloe asked as she bit into her sandwich.

"I'm such a fan of most of the artists I work with," I said. "I find myself spending about 30 minutes before I meet them psyching myself up so I don't fangirl all over the place."

"Did you ever 'fangirl' over an artist in front of them?," Chloe asked.

"Are you a reporter?," I ask looking at her.

"What?," Chloe said. "No. Why would you ask me that?"

"I'm sorry," I said. "I've been burned before. I meet a girl, we start chatting and suddenly I see an interview that I never agreed to, is published in some gossip magazine."

"I'm sorry," Chloe said. "That's not right. But, I swear, I am not a reporter. I'm actually a school teacher. I teach music at the New York Music and Arts Center not too far from here."

"Is that where you were rushing to the other day?," I asked.

"Actually, I was late meeting my best friend for lunch," Chloe tells her. "I got turned around trying to find the place. I've only be in New York for about a month."

"Where are you from?," I asked.

"Tampa originally," Chloe said. "But, I just moved here from Atlanta where I taught music in an elementary school."

"So, what brought you back this way today?," I asked.

Chloe looked down at the table and I saw her cheeks redden.

"Um, I saw the studio sign the other day," Chloe said. "And, thought I'd walk by again to see if I saw anyone famous come out."

I let out a laugh and Chloe got even redder.

"I'm sorry," I said and smile at her. "That's just about the cutest thing I've ever heard. Did you see anyone famous come out?"

"Just you," Chloe said and looked up at me. "Now it's my turn to be embarrassed."

"Why?," I asked her. "It's not like you ran after me. I ran after you."

"Actually," Chloe said and bit her bottom lip. She scrunched up her nose and said, "I saw you from across the street. When I saw you hurrying to the corner I made sure to be there when you crossed. I was just hoping to ask you for an autograph but then you actually spoke to me."

"We're quite the pair, aren't we?," I said with a laugh. "Now I'm the one who's flattered."

"You're not at all like I thought you'd be," Chloe said.

Greta came by and poured more coffee for both us. She put the check down on the table and left.

"How do you mean?," I asked Chloe.

"You always seemed confident but a little closed off during interviews," Chloe said. "You don't give off a very personable vibe. But, in person, you're more outgoing and easy to talk to."

"I guess it's because I feel like I can trust you," I said. "I don't have to worry about saying something that's going to show up on TMZ or something. You're easy to talk to as well."

Chloe smiled and started to speak but was interrupted by my friend, Fat Amy.

"Shawshank," Amy called out. "There you are. I was sent to find you."

"What's up, Amy?," I asked.

"Um," Amy said and looked at Chloe.

"Oh, sorry," I said. "Chloe, this is my friend, Amy. Amy, this is Chloe."

"It's actually, Fat Amy," Amy says. "It's nice to meet you."

"You, too," Chloe says. "I'm sorry, but you call yourself Fat Amy?"

"Yeah," Amy says. "So twig bitches like you don't say it behind my back."

Amy then just stands there. I looked at Chloe and she looks back at me. We both turn to look at Amy.

"Uh, Ames?," I said. "You said you were sent to look for me. Why?"

"Oh," Amy said and she leans down to whisper in my ear. "Pink is early and waiting for you in the studio."

"Oh, okay," I say. "Can you tell her I'll be there in like 10 minutes."

"You got it, boss," Amy said and left.

"I'm sorry," I tell Chloe. "I have to get back to the studio."

I take out enough money to cover the check and leave Great a nice tip. I place it on the table with the check.

"Oh, that's fine," Chloe said. "I have the rest of the day off so I'm going to sit here and finish my coffee. Thank you for lunch. I had a really nice time."

"Um, could we maybe do this again sometime?," I ask her.

"I'd like that," Chloe said and smiled. "Give me your phone and I'll put in my number so you can call me."

I unlock my phone and hand it to her. She puts in her number.

"Send yourself a text so you have my number," I tell her.

She smiles and sends the text. She hands me back my phone. I smile at her as I get up and start to walk away. I only take a few steps before I turn back and stop at the table I just vacated.

"How would you like to meet Pink?," I lean down and whisper to Chloe.

"Seriously?," Chloe asked wide eyed. "I love her music."

"Then, let's go," I tell her.

"Can I use the restroom first?," Chloe asked as she stood up.

"Sure," I said. "I'll wait right here."

Chloe looked at me and then gave me a kiss that hit the corner of my mouth.

"I think we're going to be so much more than friends," she said as the turned to head to the restrooms.

She looked back over her shoulder and gave me a wink. **All I can think as I watch her walk away is: "This girl will be the death of me."**


	6. Stan (Guest)

**"Chloe, look out!," Beca says.**

Chloe's head snapped around to see why Beca was yelling, but instead found herself being shoved by the brunette, and shoved hard. She put her arms out to help break her fall. She felt her knees hit the floor and a pain shoot up both her arms as the rest of her body slammed into the floor of the stage. She heard a loud crash come from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw a huge piece of lighting equipment laying in the space she had just been standing. The huge spotlight was on the stage while the beam holding it was still attached at the top.

"Beca!," she heard a voice yell out.

"Beca?," Chloe said.

"Oh, my God, Beca!," she heard Aubrey call out. "Someone call 911."

"911?," Chloe said and jumped up.

She heard more voices yelling and people running toward where the lighting fixture had fallen. Her legs were wobbly but she managed to limp around the light and stopped short. The Bellas and several other were crowded around someone laying on the floor. Chloe gasped and tears sprang to her eyes when she realized who it was.

"Beca!," Chloe screamed.

She pushed her way through the crowd to get to where Beca was laying motionless on the floor. She kneeled down next to the girl, hands reaching out but afraid to touch her. It looked like the lighting fixture hit her on the way down. She could see blood coming from a wound on her head. Her legs were under the bracket but she couldn't tell what kind of injuries she might have.

Suddenly, there was a loud groaning sound like metal against metal. Everyone looked up and Aubrey grabbed Chloe and pulled her away from Beca.

"No," Chloe said struggling against Aubrey. "We can't leave her there. We have to get her out."

"Chloe, stop," Aubrey yelled to get through to her. "It's not safe. That thing could fall any second. The fire department is on the way. We should stay clear until they get here."

"No!," Chloe said wrenching herself away from Aubrey and going back to kneel by Beca.

"Please, Beca," Chloe whispered as tears fell from her eyes. "Please be okay. I can't lose you. You're my best friend. You're my world, my everything. Please. I love you, Beca."

Chloe felt arms grabbing her and pulling her away again.

"No," Chloe yelled trying to break free.

"Chloe," she heard Aubrey say. "It's okay. The fire department is here and they're going to make sure she's okay."

Chloe relaxed in Aubrey and Stacie's arms when she saw that the firefighters were indeed here. She watched as two EMTs were checking on Beca. The metal groaned again and everyone looked up.

"I'm going to need everybody that's not helping with the rescue to get off the stage," one of the firefighters said, and with the help of another firefighter, ushered everyone off the stage.

Aubrey and Stacie held onto Chloe and got her off the stage. They were standing near the first row of seats and watching everything that was going on onstage. The other Bellas were huddled around them with tears running down their faces.

"She has to be okay," Chloe whispered. "I can't lose her."

"Hey," Aubrey said. "She's Beca Effin' Mitchell. She's going to be up in no time and making some sarcastic comment about all of us crying over her."

"Yeah," Stacie said wiping tears from her face. "She's a badass, remember?"

"She saved me," Chloe said. "She pushed me out of the way. I should be the one up there, not her."

"You know she wouldn't want that," Aubrey said.

The firefighters determined that the spotlight was not actually on Beca. The metal beam was actually holding it up and keeping it off of her. They needed to get her out before the beam weakened any more and crashed down. The EMTs tried to pull her out but met with some resistance. One of the firefighters was on his stomach trying to figure out why they couldn't pull Beca free. The way the light had landed had trapped her left foot between the spotlight and the beam. There wasn't enough room to twist her foot to pull her out without causing severe injuries to her foot and possibly her leg.

Two other firefighters were down on their stomachs trying to determine the best way to get Beca out. It was decided that cutting the beam would cause the pieces to separate enough to allow room to slide Beca's foot out. They called for some blocks and a blow torch. Several more firefighters came running in with the equipment and ran onto the stage. They started putting blocks in place to keep the spotlight from falling onto Beca's leg. They also added a few under the beam to keep it steady when it was cut. The EMTs covered Beca with two of the firefighter's jackets to protect her from the sparks. They were ready and were given the go ahead.

One of the firefighters lit the torch and started cutting the beam. Sparks flew all over and there was suddenly a very loud scraping noise and all hell broke loose on the stage. The EMTs grabbed Beca by the arms and pulled her out and away from the fallen equipment to the front of the stage. The other firefighters jumped out of the way as the rest of the beam came crashing down to the stage.

The Bellas all screamed and hit the floor. Chloe jumped up screaming for Beca. She let out a sob of relief when she saw the two EMTs holding onto Beca. They started checking Beca to make sure she was alright. A firefighter brought a gurney to the front of the stage and asked Chloe and the other girls to stand back. The EMTs got Beca strapped to a backboard. There were two firefighters standing at the gurney and they helped the EMTs slide Beca from the stage onto the gurney. The two EMTs handed their equipment to the firefighters and jumped off the stage. They started pushing the gurney out of the auditorium.

"Can someone go with her?," Aubrey called out.

"Sure," one of the EMTs said. "But, only one of you."

"You go, Chloe," Stacie said pushing the redhead forward.

"Yeah, Chlo," Aubrey said. "You should be the one to go."

Chloe looked at the two girls nervously and nodded her head.

"I'll go," Chloe told the EMT.

They started moving again with Chloe right behind them.

"We'll meet you at the hospital," Aubrey called out to Chloe.

The EMTs got Beca into the ambulance and Chloe climbed in. The EMT, whose last name was Stark, put some gauze on Beca's head wound. The bleeding had mostly stopped. She checked Beca's vitals and wrote everything down.

"Why isn't she waking up?," Chloe asked quietly.

"We think she has a concussion," EMT Stark said. "We originally thought the light had hit her when it fell, but based on the injury and the way she was laying, we think she hit her head on the stage. Her ankle is also broken but it doesn't look like a really serious break."

"Will she be okay?," Chloe asked.

"She should be," EMT Start said. "The doctors will know more once they do the scans."

"Thank you," Chloe said.

She sat staring at Beca wiping a tear away every now and then.

"You can hold her hand if you want," EMT Stark told her with a smile.

"Really?," Chloe said.

"Sure," EMT Stark responded. "Talk to her too. She may not respond but she'll know you're here."

"Hey, Becs," Chloe said taking her hand. "I don't know how I'm ever going to thank you for saving me. Just need you to wake up so I can try."

Chloe wiped her tears with her free hand.

"She saved you?," EMT Stark asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I was standing in the exact spot where that light landed. I don't know how she knew it was falling, but she shoved me out of the way."

"You really care about her don't you?," EMT Stark asked.

"I love her," Chloe said. "Oh, my gosh. She just squeezed my hand!"

"It looks like she might be waking up," EMT Stark said.

Just then, Beca started moving around and moaning.

"Miss Mitchell?," EMT Starks said to Beca. "Can you open your eyes?"

Beca's eyes moved under her eyelids and suddenly flew open.

"Chloe?," Beca yelled and tried to sit up. "Where is she? Is she okay."

"Becs, I'm right here," Chloe said as EMT Stark held Beca down by the shoulders. "I'm fine. You saved me. I'm okay."

Beca stopped struggling and looked at Chloe.

"Thank God," Beca whispered.

"Welcome back, Beca," EMT Stark said. "I just need you lie still so I can recheck your vitals. We should be pulling into the hospital any minute."

EMT Stark checked Beca's vitals. Beca's eyes never left Chloe. Chloe kept wiping tears from her eyes. The ambulance stopped and the back door was opened. Chloe got out and stood to the side while they pulled Beca's gurney off the ambulance. EMT Stark started yelling out Beca's vitals as the gurney was being taken into the ER. A nurse told Chloe should would have to go to the waiting room and someone would come speak with her after they checked Beca out.

Chloe was sitting in the waiting room when Aubrey, Stacie, and the rest of the Bellas came rushing in. She stood up and Aubrey hugged her.

"She woke up in the ambulance," Chloe told them. "They're checking her out now and someone will come out to talk to us after they've finished."

"Are you okay?," Aubrey asked the redhead.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Aubrey said. "Let's go outside."

Chloe follows Aubrey and once outside she turns to her best friend.

"I sort of told Beca I loved her," Chloe said. "Twice. Both times she was unconscious, but the EMT said Beca could hear me if I talked to her."

"That's a good thing, Chlo," Aubrey said with a smile.

"Not it's not," Chloe said and crossed her arms over her chest. "What if she did hear me? And, she doesn't feel the same way? She'll run from us, from me."

Aubrey held Chloe while she cried.

"You're crazy if you think she doesn't feel the same way about you," Aubrey said. "We all see the way you two look at each other. You've broken down her walls. She makes you mixes all the time. She lets you use her headphones. She doesn't do any of that for anyone else. You need to tell that girl you love her when she's awake and you know she can hear you."

"Hey, Chloe" Stacie said from the door. "The doctor is looking for you."

Aubrey and Chloe run back inside. They see a doctor standing by the Bellas.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said. "I can't give out any information to anyone but her emergency contact."

"Her parents aren't here," Chloe said.

"Okay," the doctor said. "Is there a Chloe Beale or an Aubrey Posen here?"

"I'm Chloe Beale," Chloe tells him. "I'm listed as an emergency contact?"

"Yes, ma'am," the doctor said. "If you'll come with me I can fill you in on Ms. Mitchell's condition."

"This is Aubrey Posen," Chloe said. "The other emergency contact. She should come to."

"Please follow me," the doctor said.

The doctor leads them to a small room just off the waiting room. He offers them both a seat and they all sit down.

"Miss Mitchell is awake and coherent," the doctor said. "She does need a few stitches to the wound on her head. Her ankle is broken and we'll put a cast on it. Our main concern is the head injury. We are taking her down for a CAT scan to make sure there isn't a brain bleed or anything. We're sure she has a concussion and the scan will confirm that. Once we know how bad a concussion she has, we can determine her treatment. From what I hear, she is very lucky to still be with us. Do you have any questions?"

"How long will she have to be here?," Chloe asked.

"If all goes well," the doctor tells her. "Just a day or two. Anything else?"

Both girls shake their heads.

"Good," the doctor says. "She should be done with her scans in just a bit and we'll be putting her in a room. You can see her when she gets settled."

"Thank you, doctor," Chloe said looking worried.

"You're welcome," the doctor says with a small smile. "Don't worry. She really is going to be fine."

The doctor left and Chloe turned to Aubrey.

"Did you know she listed us as her emergency contacts?," Chloe asked Aubrey.

"No," Aubrey said. "Having you listed makes sense. But me? That's a surprise."

"I knew she didn't hate you," Chloe said with a grin. "She trusts you."

"Let's go tell the girls what the doctor said," Aubrey said standing up.

Chloe and Aubrey went back out to the waiting room and filled the Bellas in on what happened. Jesse and some of the Trebles came in and ran over to the girls.

"How's Beca?," Jesse asked. "Is she okay?"

Aubrey filled him in on what the doctor's had told them.

"Should we call her dad?," Jesse asked. "I was going to but the last time I did without asking she didn't speak to me for weeks."

The rest of the group chuckled as they remembered that night as well.

"I'll call him," Chloe said.

She pulled out her phone and Aubrey and Stacie stood next to her as she called. She filled Dr. Mitchell in on what had happened and he said he would be there as soon as he could. Chloe hung up and went and sat with everyone as they waited to be told Beca was in a room.

After a bit, Chloe got up and started walking around. She was thinking about whether she should tell Beca how she felt. Jesse watched for a few minutes and finally went over to Chloe.

"You need to tell her," Jesse said.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said confused. "What?"

"Come on, Chloe," Jesse said. "We all know you and Beca belong together. Someone has to be the first to say I love you. And, we both know Beca's not going to do it."

He smiled at Chloe and she nodded her head.

"You're right," Chloe said. "But, how did you know?"

"We all see the way you to look at each other," Jesse said. "Plus, she's my best friend and she talks about you all the time. She doesn't talk about anyone else like that. Well, except maybe Aubrey, and that's usually to bitch about the set or whatever."

Chloe smiled at Jesse and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Jesse," Chloe said.

"Hey, I'm her lesbro," Jesse said with his boyish grin. "Wouldn't be doing my part if I didn't get her and her lady love together."

"Oh, my God," Chloe said with a laugh. "Don't ever say lesbro again."

"She says the same thing all the time," Jesse said. "See? You two are made for each other."

Just then a nurse comes out to tell them Beca is in her room and was asking for someone named Chloe.

"I'm Chloe," Chloe said standing up.

"I'll take you to see her," the nurse said. "The rest of you can see her after."

Chloe follows the nurse and goes into Beca's room. She's got a bandage on her head and a cast on her ankle.

"Hey," Chloe says as she walks over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," Beca said. "Just have a bit of a headache. Are you okay?"

"God, Beca," Chloe said sitting on the edge of the bed and taking Beca's hand. "You could have been killed. I can't believe you pushed me out of the way like that."

"Well, I wasn't going to stand by and let you get hurt," Beca said. "Or worse."

"Thank you," Chloe said as tears fell down her face. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you."

Beca pulled Chloe into a hug and let her cry on her chest. Beca wiped a few tears of her own away. Chloe pulled back and looked up at Beca. Beca looked down at Chloe. They both were staring into each other's eyes. Chloe cleared her throat and pulled out of the hug.

"I need to say something," Chloe said. "I should have said it a long time ago but I was scared."

"I love you, too," Beca said with a smile. "I heard you in the ambulance. I first thought I was dreaming but when I woke up and you were there, I. I love you."

Chloe's eyes got wide and she smiled. She threw herself at Beca and went to kiss her only she banged her forehead into Beca's head instead.

"Ow," Beca said grabbing Chloe's face in her hands and pullling her into a kiss.

Beca ended the kiss and grabbed her head, grimacing in pain.

"I'm really sorry about hitting you in the head," Chloe said.

"It's okay," **Beca says. "It was totally worth it."**


	7. Skyeze10

**"I hate her so much,"** Chloe tells Beca. "I can't believe Stacie did that to Aubrey."

"Come on, Chlo," Beca says. "You haven't heard Stacie's side. You can't just say you hate her without know the whole story."

"Aubrey is my best friend," Chloe said. "I believe her."

"Well, Stacie is one of my best friends," Beca said. "And I'm not going to just believe what Aubrey says about her without hearing Stacie's side."

"Why don't you believe what Aubrey said?," Chloe asked getting a bit angry with Beca.

"Because I don't know the whole story," Beca says again. "Until I do, I'm not going to take sides."

"Sounds like you're taking Stacie's side," Chloe said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Unlike you, I'm not taking anyone's side," Beca said.

"Aubrey is my best friend," Chloe said. "Of course I'm taking her side."

"By that logic," Beca tells her. "I should just take Stacie's side without even hearing what her side is."

"You're being so infuriating," Chloe says and storms away.

"What the fuck just happened?," Beca asks running a hand through her hair.

Later that day, Beca meets Stacie at their favorite diner for coffee. Beca sees Stacie when she walks in and she looks like shit. Beca gets up and gives her a quick hug before sitting down across from her.

"You look like shit," Beca said. "How are you holding up?"

"I can't believe Aubrey is being like this," Stacie said. "I get that this award this is a big deal for her, but I'm so close to a breakthrough with my research that I can't just leave it."

"According to Chloe," Beca said. "Aubrey thinks your jealous because she's getting such a prestigious award from the Bar Association."

"That is so not true," Stacie said with tears in her eyes. "I am so proud of her and I've told her that. She's just expecting me to leave my research for a week to go to New York for all the parties and the awards ceremony. I can't do that. I told her I'd come out for the actual ceremony but she wants all or nothing."

"Chloe never mentioned anything about that," Beca said. "The part about you saying you'll go for the awards ceremony. Maybe if Chloe knows that she can talk some sense into Aubrey."

"Do you think she will?," Stacie asked. "I'll take all the help I can get. Aubrey is the most stubborn, pigheaded person I know."

"You don't have to tell me that," Beca said. "You want to order some lunch?"

Meanwhile, Chloe was having lunch with Aubrey.

"I can't believe Stacie insists on not coming to New York with me," Aubrey says. "She knows how important this is for me."

"I know," Chloe said.

Before she could say anything else, her phone pinged with a new text. She looked down and saw it was from Beca.

"Sorry," Chloe said to Aubrey. "It's from Beca. Just give me a sec."

Chloe reads the text and furrows her brow. She reads it again and then puts her phone away.

"Where were we?," Chloe asked.

"I was saying how selfish Stacie was being," Aubrey replied.

"I believe selfish is a rather strong word," Chloe said. "I mean her research is very important to her."

"Whose side are you on?," Aubrey asked.

"I'm on your side," Chloe said. "But I'm trying to see Stacie's side as well. What if she came out for just the awards ceremony? That's the most important part anyway, isn't it?"

"She did offer to do that," Aubrey admitted. "But I want her there for everything. I hate going to parties and things like that alone."

"Sounds to me like you're the one being a little selfish," Chloe said looking at her friend. "You only want her there because you don't want to go alone to parties? Seriously?"

"When you say it like that," Aubrey said. "I do sound selfish."

"Do you really need to be there for all the parties?," Chloe asked.

"Not really," Aubrey said. "The awards ceremony is the only event I really need to attend."

"There's your answer," Chloe said. "You both should go out for the awards ceremony. Make a weekend out of it. I think you'll find Stacie would go for that."

Chloe held her phone under the table and texted Beca. Beca took out her phone and read Chloe's text and smiled.

"Hey, Stacie," Beca said. "Do you know if Aubrey has to be at all the parties?"

"I don't think so," Stacie said. "I think she only has to be there for the awards ceremony. Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking," Beca said. "What if you talk Aubrey into the two of you going out just for the awards ceremony? Then you guys can make a weekend of it. What do you think?"

"That's actually not a bad idea," Stacie said. "It's been awhile since we've gotten away even for a weekend."

Beca sent a text to Chloe. Chloe read Beca's text and looked at Aubrey.

"So," Chloe said. "What do you think about the weekend getaway idea?"

"It actually a good idea," Aubrey said. "I just hope she's not still mad at me and will agree to going away with me."

"Why don't you surprise her?," Chloe said excitedly.

"How?," Aubrey said.

"Make the reservations," Chloe said. "Everything. Airline, hotel, maybe even a nice restaurant for dinner. Then take her out, apologize, and give them to her."

"That's a great idea," Aubrey said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Chloe said with a grin.

"You can't tell Beca, though," Aubrey said. "She'll tell Stacie."

"I promise, I won't tell Beca," Chloe said. "This is so romantic."

"I'm going to surprise Aubrey," Stacie said. "I'll make reservations for us to go to New York for the awards ceremony and stay the weekend. I'll take her to dinner and surprise her with the tickets. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a great idea," Beca said. "I bet she'll love it."

"Great," Stacie said with a smile. "I'm going to do it. Oh, and you can't tell Chloe. She won't be able to keep it to herself. I really want it to be a surprise to Aubrey."

"I promise, I won't tell Chloe," Beca said. "Although I may have to sleep in your guest room when she finds out I knew about it and didn't tell her."

"Any time, my friend," Stacie said with a laugh. "Our door is always open for you."

That evening Stacie was in her home office calling their travel agent.

"Hey, Maggie," Stacie said. "This is Stacie Conrad-Posen."

"Oh, hi, Stacie," Maggie said. "Are you calling to confirm your reservations. I already sent all that info to Aubrey."

"I'm sorry," Stacie said. "What?"

"Your reservations for New York," Maggie said. "Everything is confirmed. Was there something else you needed to add?"

"Um, could you send the confirmation info to my email as well?," Stacie asked.

"Sure thing," Maggie said. "It's on its way. Anything else I can do?"

"No, that's it," Stacie said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Maggie said. "Have a good trip."

"We will," Stacie said.

Stacie got into her email and pulled up the travel information from Maggie.

"I'll be damned," Stacie said with a smile. "That little sneak. I wonder when she was going to tell me."

"Hey, babe," Aubrey said from the doorway. "I was, um, wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tomorrow night? With me? Sort of an apology for being so stubborn."

"I'd love to," Stacie said and got up.

She walked over to Aubrey and kissed her.

"I love you," Stacie said and took Aubrey's hand and led her to their bedroom.

The next evening Aubrey took Stacie and surprised her with the weekend trip to New York. Stacie kissed Aubrey and thanked her for compromising. Things were much better for the couple after that.

After dinner Stacie was talking to Beca on the phone.

"How did the surprise go?," Beca asked.

"I didn't surprise her," Stacie said. "She surprised me. Seems we both had the same idea."

"Well, I'm glad it all worked out for you," Beca said. "I'll talk to you later. Chloe's calling for me."

"Okay," Stacie said. "Hey, Beca?"

"Yeah?," Beca said.

"Thanks for everything," Stacie said. "You're a good friend."

"I'll talk to you later," Beca said and hung up.

"Hey," Chloe said. "There you are. I just got off the phone with Aubrey. She took Stacie out to dinner to apologize for their fight and surprised her with tickets for a weekend trip to New York. They'll just go to the awards ceremony and have some time to spend with each other."

"That's great, babe," Beca said.

"You're not mad at me?," Chloe asked.

"Why would I be mad?," Beca asked.

"Because I knew that Aubrey was planning to surprise Stacie," Chloe said. "And I didn't tell you."

"It's okay," Beca said. "Stacie was actually planning to surprise Aubrey, so it all worked out."

"Wait," Chloe said. "Stacie was going to surprise Aubrey and you knew about it? And, you didn't tell me?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "What's the big deal? You didn't tell me about Aubrey's surprise."

"That's different," Chloe said.

"In what universe?," Beca snapped back.

"In our universe, Chloe responded. "You should have told me."

"And you would have told Aubrey," Beca said. "Why are you mad at me? Aubrey was the one who surprised Stacie. I should be mad at you, too, for not telling me that."

"If you can't figure out why I'm mad," Chloe said. "Maybe you don't know me as well as you thought you did."

Chloe went stomping out of the room leaving a flustered Beca behind.

"What the actual fuck just happened?," Beca said.

Beca knew she had to talk to Chloe but she wanted to calm herself down first. She paced back and forth a bit and finally took a deep breath and went looking for Chloe. She found her sitting on their bed with tears on her face. Her heart melted at the sight.

"Hey," Beca said walking over and grabbing Chloe in a hug. "I'm not sure what just happened but please don't cry. I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you cry."

"It's not you," Chloe said. "I'm just a little overly emotional today."

"I'm sorry," Beca said.

"Stop apologizing," Chloe said. "You haven't done anything to be sorry for."

"Oh," Beca said. "I just realized you should be starting your period. Is that why you're so emotional today?"

"No," Chloe said. "And that won't be a problem for the next 8 months or so."

Chloe was watching Beca closely.

"Why wouldn't it be a problem for 8 months?," Beca said looking confused.

She looked at Chloe who was biting her bottom lip and smiling as more tears fell from her eyes. Beca furrowed her brow and just looked at Chloe. Chloe could see the minute Beca realized what she was saying and a big smile came to her face.

"Seriously?," Beca asked. "Are you for real right now?"

Chloe just nodded her head and hugged Beca.

"Oh, my God," Beca said. "We're going to be parents?"

"We are," Chloe said and pulled out of the hug. "The doctor confirmed it today. I'm pregnant."

Chloe kissed Beca and Beca kissed her back. Beca pulled back from the kiss and wiped the tears from Chloe's face.

"We have to call our parents," Beca said. "And Aubrey and Stacie. We have to tell the rest of the Bellas. This is huge news."

"Babe," Chloe said with a laugh. "Slow down. We have time to tell everyone but I want to wait until I'm at least 3 months before we tell the world."

"Okay, okay" Beca said. "I'm sorry. I'm just so excited."

"I am too," Chloe said. "How about we tell our parents, and Aubrey and Stacie, now. And, we'll wait to tell everyone else."

"I can live with that," Beca said kissing Chloe again.

"I love you," Chloe said.

Beca kisses her again and says, " **I love you so much more than we both can imagine."**


	8. mielsita

**NOTE: This story is dark and not my usual stuff. I didn't have this disclaimer when I first posted it and a few readers mentioned how dark it was and were surprised because it wasn't my usual stuff. So, I am adding this to give new readers fair warning. The next chapter contines this story and is also dark and intense.**

 **mielsita: Thanks for the prompt. I started writing and it took on a life of its own. I hope you enjoy it. It's not the usual fluff but I think you'll be happy with the ending.**

* * *

 **"She broke my heart Aubrey, but I don't think I can let go,"** Chloe said. "I mean, she said she was coming over after she saw her dad. She never showed up and then she leaves me a text that says we were through and not to contact her. Who does that?"

Chloe pulled up the last voicemail Beca had left. It was a happy message and ended with "I love you."

"Chloe," Aubrey said. "You have to stop listening to that old message."

"I can't help it Brey," Chloe said pacing back and forth as tears fell down her face. "I just, I need to hear her voice. I just need to hear her say 'I love you.' one more time."

"Chloe," Aubrey said getting up and pulling the redhead into a hug. "We have to consider the possibility that things got to be too much for her. That she ran away because she couldn't handle the emotions that came from being with you."

"No!," Chloe said jerking away from Aubrey. "It's not true. It can't be true. She said she loves me."

Chloe fell to the floor and broke down in sobs. Aubrey gently got her up off the floor and sat her down on the couch. She just held Chloe as she cried. It took a while, but Chloe's sobs finally stopped and Aubrey looked down to see that she was finally sleeping.

Aubrey gently eased Chloe to a laying position and placed a blanket over her. She quietly went to her room and called Stacie.

"Hey, Stace," Aubrey said when her girlfriend answered.

"Hey, babe," Stacie said. "Are you okay? Did Chloe break down again?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said holding back her own tears. "It's been three months and-"

Aubrey started crying.

"I"m coming over," Stacie said. "I'll stop and get us some dinner on the way."

"That sounds wonderful," Aubrey said through her tears. "Thank you."

"See you in a few," Stacie said and hung up.

Aubrey got up wiping her tears and went back into the living room. Chloe was, thankfully, still sleeping. Aubrey sat down in the chair and thought back to three months ago.

 _Three months ago:_

 _Bellas practice had just ended and Chloe had invited Beca over to the apartment she shared with Aubrey. Aubrey and Stacie were going to be there and they were just going to order dinner and watch a movie._

 _"I have to go see my dad before I can come over," Beca told Chloe as everyone was leaving. "I shouldn't be more than an hour. Is that okay?"_

 _"That's fine," Chloe said and kissed Beca. "I'll see you later."_

 _Beca pulled Chloe in for another kiss and said "I love you." She gave Chloe a wink and walked off toward her dad's place._

 _Beca was over two hours late and Chloe had texted and called numerous times without getting any kind of response._

 _"This isn't like Beca," Chloe said becoming more and more anxious. "I'm going over to her dad's and see if I can find her."_

 _"We'll go with you," Aubrey said. "Leave a note on the door telling her to call us in case she comes back while we're gone."_

 _Chloe scribbled a quick note that she taped to the door as they left. The ride over to Dr. Mitchell's was quiet. Chloe ran up to the door when they got there and knocked loudly._

 _"Oh, Miss Beale," Dr. Mitchell says seeing the redhead. "What can I do for you?"_

 _"I'm sorry to bother you Dr. Mitchell," Chloe said. "We were looking for Beca. She was supposed to meet us almost three hours ago and she's not answering any texts or calls. The last we saw of her she said she was coming here."_

 _"Well, that's strange," Dr. Mitchell said. "I haven't seen her. We didn't have any plans for this evening."_

 _"Really?," Chloe asked growing even more concerned. "Do you have any idea where she might be?"_

 _"I'm sorry," Dr. Mitchell said. "I don't. If you'll excuse me I need to get back to my wife."_

 _With that Dr. Mitchell closed the door in their faces._

 _"What the hell was that?," Stacie said. "He doesn't even seem to be a bit concerned that his daughter hasn't been seen or heard from for three hours."_

 _Chloe wipes a tear from her cheek. Aubrey puts an arm around her._

 _"Let's just go home," Aubrey said leading Chloe to the car._

 _A few hours later Aubrey and Stacie were awakened by Chloe screaming and sobbing. They ran out to see what had happened. Aubrey saw Chloe clutching her phone so she took it and saw a text had come in from Beca. The text said:_ I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving. Please just let me go and don't try to contact me.

 _Aubrey showed the text to Stacie and threw the phone. The two girls held Chloe while she sobbed uncontrollably._

 _Back to present day._

Aubrey came out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and let Stacie in. Stacie kissed her as she passed by and headed into the living room. She placed the pizza she was carrying on the coffee table and looked at Chloe with sad eyes.

"How long has she been asleep?," Stacie whispered to Aubrey.

"Since just before I called you," Aubrey told her. "Let's talk in the kitchen so we don't wake her up."

Stacie follows Aubrey into the kitchen.

"What brought it on this time?," Stacie asked.

"She was listening to the last voicemail Beca left her," Aubrey said. "I told her she should consider the possibility that Beca wasn't ever coming back. That's when she lost it. The only good thing is she's actually sleeping."

"Come on," Stacie said. "Get some wine and let's eat. You need to. I know you've been stressing a lot lately trying to keep up with classes and taking care of Chloe. Which means you forget to eat. So, we're going to eat."

Aubrey grabbed a bottle of wine and some glasses. She followed Stacie back into the living room and they sat on the floor around the coffee table. Aubrey poured the wine while Stacie opened the pizza box and took out slices for each of them. She was just putting them on a plate when Chloe jerked awake and fell off the couch onto Stacie. The three girls shared a small laugh. Chloe sat herself up and the three of them quietly ate their pizza and drank their wine.

Meanwhile, about 45 miles outside Barden, Beca Mitchell was sitting on the back of an ambulance wrapped in a blanket while an EMT checked and cleaned a wound on her head. She stared blankly ahead while her vitals were taken.

"I need a phone," Beca blurted out suddenly. "I have to call Chloe."

"You can call anyone you want," the EMT told her. "As soon as we get you to the hospital."

"No," Beca said throwing off the blanket and trying to stand up. "I need to call her now."

Beca fell to the ground and the EMT picked her up and sat her back down. She grabbed his shirt and held onto it.

"Please?," Beca said. "You don't understand. She's my girlfriend and I've been held for like three months. I need to hear her voice."

Beca broke down in sobs and the EMT pulled her to him and let her cry. The EMT pulled out his phone and looked at it.

"We have no reception here," the EMT said to Beca. "I promise as soon as we're in range, you can use my phone to call her. Okay? But, I need you to calm down and get in the ambulance."

"Okay," Beca said nodding her head and quietly repeating, "Okay."

The EMT got Beca settled on the gurney and strapped her in. They drove off and headed for Barden Hospital. True to his word, when they got cell reception he handed her his phone.

"Thank you," Beca said as she took the phone.

She wiped the tears from her eyes so she could see and dialed Chloe's number. A voice answered on the other end.

"Chloe?," Beca croaked out.

"No," the voice said. "She's sleeping. Who is this?"

"It's Beca," Beca said.

"Beca," the voice yelled. "Where the fuck have you been for the past three months? Do you know what you've put Chloe through? Put all of us through?"

"Please, Aubrey," Beca said recognizing Aubrey's voice. "I really need to talk to Chloe."

"Beca?," Stacie said grabbing the phone from Aubrey. "Beca? If this is really you, you have a shitload of explaining to do."

"God, Stacie. I know," Beca said through her tears. "Just please, can I please speak to Chloe. I need to speak to her."

"No," Stacie said. "You don't get to call after three months and expect us to just let you hurt Chloe again."

The EMT took the phone from Beca as she was sobbing and couldn't speak.

"Hello?," the EMT said.

"Who the fuck is this?," Stacie asked.

"My name is Josh Davis," the EMT said. "I'm an EMT and we are transporting Ms. Mitchell to Barden Hospital. She said she really needs to speak with Chloe. Is she there?"

"EMT?," Stacie said confused. "Why? What happened? Oh, my God! Is she okay?"

"Short version," Josh said. "Miss Mitchell has been held against her will for the past three months. She managed to escape and call the police. She has some injuries and we are driving her to the hospital right now. She has been through a hell of a lot and all she wants is to hear her girlfriend's voice. Now, I will ask you again. Is Chloe there?"

"Hold on," Stacie said. "Chloe! Chloe! You have to take the phone."

Josh can hear the conversation through the phone.

"No she doesn't," Aubrey says angrily.

He then hears the voice of 'Stacie' relay to the other person what he had just told her.

"Oh, my God," Aubrey says.

Josh hands the phone back to Beca when he hears one of the girls tell Chloe to take the phone.

"Beca?," Chloe says crying.

"Chloe?," Beca said crying.

"Yeah, baby, it's me," Chloe's voice whispered through the phone. "Baby, are you okay?"

"I am now," Beca sobbed out. "God, it's good to hear your voice. I've missed you so much."

"We're pulling into the hospital," the EMT said. "I'll have to take the phone."

"Okay," Beca said. "I have to hang up now. I'm at Barden Hospital. Can you come? Please?"

"We're on our way," Chloe said voice catching. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said and hung up.

"Thank you for that," she said to the EMT as she handed him the phone..

The EMT just nodded as he took back his phone. Beca wiped at the tears streaming down her face. She was safe. She was going to see Chloe soon. She was going to kill her father.

Once she was taken from the ambulance, a doctor came over and said he was Dr. Martin. Beca was rushed into a trauma room and Dr. Martin started calling out medical terms that went over Beca's head. She was given an IV, she was given oxygen, and the nurses were cutting off her pants and her shirt.

"Jesus," Josh muttered.

Beca's upper torso and legs was a mass of black, blue, purple, and green bruises. Some of which looked very fresh, while some were a few days old. The doctor wanted x-rays to see if any ribs were broken based on the bruising.

"Her father's on the way," a young doctor said from the entry way.

"No," Beca yelled and tried to sit up.

"Calm down, Miss Mitchell," Dr. Martin said they all tried to hold her down. "Did your father do this to you?"

"Yes," Beca said still struggling. "He sent me to that place."

"Get an officer to stand outside this room," Dr. Marting aid. "Don't let anyone but hospital personnel in here. Go!"

Beca settled back on the gurney and the young doctor rushed out to do as he was told. A few minutes later an officer and a detective came to the room. The uniformed office stopped and stood just outside the room. The detective stepped into the room.

"Doctor, I need to ask Miss Mitchell some questions while things are still fresh," the detective said.

Dr. Matin just looked at her with a scowl.

"It's okay," Beca said from the table. "Let her ask."

"Thank you, Miss Mitchell," the detective said. "I am Detective Sanchez. Can you tell me where you've been for the last three months."

"In some kind of camp," Beca replied. "About an hour from Barden in the mountains."

"Why were you there?," Detective Sanchez asked. "How did you get there?"

"I was there because my father is a fucking homophobic asshole," Beca spit out. "Speaking of my father, I don't want him anywhere near me. Can you make sure of that?"

"We'll keep him away," Detective Sanchez said. "The officer outside will be with you wherever you go."

"Thank you," Beca said and continued with the story. "My father had me kidnapped and taken there. He asked me to come to his house and when I got there, there were two very large men waiting for me. The grabbed me and held me in my father's basement until it was dark and late. They knocked me out with something and when I woke up I was in a cabin with a bunch of other girls."

"How many girls were there?," Detective Sanchez asked.

"Twelve," Beca said. "After a couple of days, me and one of the other girls, Mel, started talking and we spent most of the time trying to find some way of escaping. We bided our time and we figured out the days and times when supplies were brought in. The plan was to hide in one of the trucks to get out of the camp."

"What happened tonight?," the detective asked.

Beca looked around when she noticed everyone had stopped what they had been doing when she started telling her story.

"Um, Doc?," Beca said looking around. "Aren't you guys supposed to be, I don't know, making sure I'm okay?"

"Sorry," Dr. Martin said. "It's just we need to take you to x-ray."

"Oh. Okay. But first," Beca said. "Detective?"

"Yes?," Detective Sanchez said.

"Can you watch for my girlfriend?," Beca asked. "Her name is Chloe Beale. She's a gorgeous redhead with the bluest blue eyes you've ever seen. Tell her what I've told you so far, and I'll fill you both in on the rest when they get done with me."

"I can do that," Detective Sanchez said with a smile.

Beca was taken for x-rays and Detective Sanchez kept her promise to watch for Chloe. She introduced herself and told Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie everything that Beca had told her so far.

"What happened to the others?," Stacie asked. "The ones Beca said were there with her."

"Unfortunately," Detective Sanchez said. "We don't know. Once officers got to the camp everyone was gone. It looked like they left in a big hurry. They found a back road on the other side of the camp and followed it. It ended at a road that leads to the Interstate and they had nothing to follow so they had to give up."

"What's going to happen to them?," Aubrey asked.

"I don't want to think about it," Detective Sanchez. "Based on how Miss Mitchell looked after being there for three months, I don't think we'll see any of the others any time soon, if ever."

The three girls had tears in their eyes. Chloe wiped her eyes and looked at the Detective.

"What do you mean by how Beca looked?," Chloe asked.

"She has bruises all over her body," Detective Sanchez said. "Some were fresh and some were older. That's why they wanted to take x-rays. To make sure there was nothing broken."

"Oh, God," Chloe said and put her head in her hands and let the tears fall.

"Detective Sanchez," Dr. Martin called as he walked into the waiting area. "We've put Miss Mitchell in a room. If you follow me, I'll take you to her."

Chloe stood there not sure whether she should insist on seeing Beca or not.

"Oh, Miss Beale?," Dr. Martin said with a smile. "Beca's asking for you and your friends. Please come this way."

The three girls hurried to follow the doctor and detective. While waiting for the elevator, Dr. Marting looked at Chloe.

"She was spot on in her description of you," Dr. Martin told Chloe with a smile.

"She really was," Detective Sanchez said smiling.

Chloe's cheeks were the color of her hair. They got to Beca's room and they all went in. Beca's eyes lit up when she saw Chloe.

"Chloe," she whispered and the tears started to fall again.

Chloe couldn't contain herself any more and ran over to Beca, throwing herself into Beca's arms. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and the couple held each other and cried.

"I missed you so much," Beca whispered to Chloe through her tears. "Getting back to you was the only thing that kept me going."

"I thought you broke up with me," Chloe said.

"That was my dad," Beca said. "He read me the text and destroyed my phone after he sent it. I screamed and called him every name in the book and he just laughed at me. I've never hated anyone as much as I hate him."

"I think Detective Sanchez needs to hear the rest of your story," Chloe said after a few minutes.

"Yeah," Beca said and looked but the room was empty. "Um, where did everybody go?"

"I think they wanted to give us some privacy," Chloe said. "Let's not waste it."

Chloe took Beca's face in her hands and leaned in to give Beca a soft, sweet kiss. Beca kissed her back.

"I love you, so, so much," Beca told Chloe as the kiss ended.

"I love you, too," Chloe said getting up. "I'll get the detective."

Dr. Martin, Detective Sanchez, Aubrey, and Stacie all followed Chloe back into Beca's room. Chloe sat in the chair next to the bed and gripped Beca's hand.

"The x-rays don't show any breaks," Dr. Martin spoke first. "You have a number of bruises but they should all heal in a few days. The cut on your head needed six stitches. Most of the other injuries were minor scratches. You can go home probably tomorrow. Do you have any questions?"

"No," Beca said. "Thanks, Doc."

"You're welcome," Dr. Martin said. "I'll be by to check on you in the morning. Have a good night, ladies."

"Where did I leave off, detective?," Beca asked once Dr. Martin was gone.

"You were telling me you had a plan to escape using the delivery trucks," Detective Sanchez said checking her notes.

"Right," Beca said. "We knew they checked the trucks before they left the camp. Mel had managed to check under the trucks and there were two with space for us to hide in as long as we could hold on until we were outside and away from the gate. Those two trucks were always there on the same days, at about the same time. We practiced for two weeks using our bunk bends. We'd hang underneath the top bunk until we managed to s hold ourselves up for 20 minutes. We figured that would be enough time to get far enough away from camp. Tonight, Mel and I hid near the gate so that when the trucks stopped to wait for the gate to open, we could crawl underneath and hide. Everything was going as planned, but I guess Mel couldn't hang on. The truck I was hiding in stopped and I saw the drivers feet go running back toward the other truck. The truck I was on was still running so I dropped down and got into the drivers seat and took off. I looked in the side mirror and saw what looked like a body on the road. I can only guess it was Mel."

Beca wiped tears from her eyes and Chloe squeezed her hand.

"I drove for about 15 minutes, constantly watching to make sure I wasn't being followed," Beca continued. "I finally pulled into an open diner and the rest you know."

"We arrested your father when he got to the hospital," Detective Sanchez told Beca. "For now, we have him for unlawful imprisonment and kidnapping. He'll go away for a long time."

"Good," Beca said. "The only time I want to see him is in court."

"Thank you, Miss Mitchell," Detective Sanchez said. "I'll give you a couple of days and then I'll need to talk to you again. Try and get as much information about this camp we can. Hopefully, they'll find something there that will tell us who was running it."

"Thanks," Beca said. "I don't know where I'll be. I'm guessing I still have a dorm room, but I'll have to go to Barden to find out."

"Nonsense," Aubrey says. "You'll stay with us."

Chloe's smile was big and her eyes bright at the very idea.

"She's right," Chloe said. "I was just going to suggest it myself."

"Thanks, Aubrey," Beca said. "I appreciate it."

"Okay," Detective Sanchez said. "I'll need that address then I can go."

Aubrey gave the detective the address and Stacie, Chloe, and her cell phone numbers to be able to reach Beca until she got a new phone. The detective left and wished them all a good night. Aubrey looked at Stacie and the both decided to leave.

"We'll be by tomorrow," Stacie said giving Beca a hug. "I'm really glad you're back. And, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"It's okay, Stace," Beca said. "I would have yelled at me, too."

"I'm going to stay here with Beca," Chloe said. "Would you bring us both a change of clothes when you come tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," Aubrey said and walked over to Beca. "I'm glad your'e back, too."

She leaned down and hugged the young brunette. Beca's eyes widened but she hugged her back. They both squeezed a little tighter and Aubrey pulled back. The two left and Chloe laid down on the bed and snuggled into Beca. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and held on tight.

"I've missed this," Beca said. "I'm never going to let you go."

"Well, lucky for you," Chloe said snuggling even closer. " **Letting go was never really an option."**


	9. Lasleonas007

**NOTE: Fair warning - this continues the last chapter and is dark, really dark.**

 **The prompt is from Lasleonas007 and is a follow-up from the previous chapter (because Electronis Zappa asked for it).**

* * *

 **"You need to stop doing that Beca, it's not healthy,"** Chloe said as she watched Beca pacing back and forth smoking her fourth cigarette in twenty minutes.

"I'm sorry," Beca saying taking another drag from her current cigarette. "It helps me relax."

Chloe held her tongue for now. She knew Beca was nervous about having to testify against her father. The whole ordeal has left them both anxious. Chloe went over and put her hand on Beca's when she reached of another cigarette.

"Becs, please?," Chloe said.

Beca stopped and looked at Chloe. She sighed and tapped the cigarette back down in the pack and put them back in her pocket. Chloe grabbed her in a hug and Beca put her arms around Chloe, hugging her back.

"I just want this to be over," Beca said.

"I know, baby," Chloe whispered. "And it will be soon. The trial starts tomorrow and then you can put this behind you and we can move on."

"I can't believe it's taken a fucking year to get to trial," Beca said. "Even his lawyer told him to take the plea deal the DA offered him at the beginning. But, no! My dad thinks he's smarter than everyone else and he can get away with it."

Chloe didn't know what to say so she just held Beca while she ranted. Beca had been quiet for a couple of minutes and Chloe pulled out of the hug

"Let's go back inside and go to bed," Chloe said. "We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Beca just nodded and took Chloe's hand, leading her back to their apartment. Stacie and Aubrey were cuddled up on the sofa when they walked in.

"You go ahead, babe," Chloe said giving Beca a quick kiss. "I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay," Beca said and started toward their bedroom. "Good night, guys."

"Night, Beca," Stacie and Aubrey both called out.

Chloe sighed and flopped down in the chair across from the sofa.

"Are you okay?," Aubrey asked her

"Yeah," Chloe said. "It's just this whole thing is really getting to her and she's nervous about the trial."

"All the Bellas are planning to be there," Stacie said. "You know, strength in numbers."

"I know," Chloe said. "I just don't know how much more she can take. She was so badass with the escape and helping the police try to find the people who ran the camp she was in. But ever since she saw her father at his bail hearing, she's been scared and nervous. She started having nightmares. And just when things settle down, her father does something that brings it all back again. Do you know that she got a subpoena to appear as a witness for him? She had to find a lawyer and meet with her father and his lawyer to have it rescinded since she was the primary witness for the prosecution. It was just another ploy to try and intimidate her to back off. It almost worked, but the DA talked to her and whatever she said worked."

"You should go to bed, too," Aubrey said. "You both look exhausted and tomorrow's going to be rough on both of you."

"Yeah," Chloe said getting up. "Good night."

"Good night," Aubrey said.

"See you in the morning," Stacie says.

Chloe goes to their bedroom to find Beca sitting on the bed, still fully clothed.

"Hey," Chloe says and goes to sit next to Beca. "Need some helping getting undressed?"

Chloe smirked at Beca and Beca gave her small smile.

"You're such a perv," Beca said and gave Chloe a quick kiss.

They both got up and changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. Chloe snuggled up against Beca and put her head on Beca's chest.

"I love you," Chloe said looking up and giving Beca a kiss.

"I love you, too," Beca said kissing her back.

The two drifted off to sleep. Beca's subconscious took over and the dreams, or rather nightmarish memories, began.

 _"What the fuck?," Beca mumbles as she woke up._

 _She looks around and she's in some kind of cabin with about a dozen other girls in various stages of waking up. She sits up and looks at the girl in the bunk directly across from her._

 _"Where the fuck are we?," Beca asks._

 _"I don't know," the girl responds. "I think we were all drugged or something."_

 _Beca stands up and grabs onto the bunk to steady herself. She takes a minute to let the dizziness pass and then she straightens herself up._

 _"Is everyone okay?," Beca asked looking around the room._

 _She hears 'yeah' and 'I guess so' and sees a few nods._

 _"Does anyone know where we are?," Beca asked._

 _Just then the door opens and two men enter._

 _"Hello, ladies," one of the men say. "I'm Gary and this is Jeff. We will be your counselors during your stay with us here at camp."_

 _"Counselors?," Beca said. "Camp? What the fuck is this?"_

 _"We do not appreciate that kind of language, young lady," Gary said with a frown. "This is your only warning. From here on, if you choose to continue to speak like that, you will suffer the consequences."_

 _"We will divide you into two groups," Jeff says. "Half of you will be with me, the other half with Gary. Now when I call your name, come up and stand to my left. Harris, Daniels, Mitchell, Patterson, Lawrence, and Gibson."_

 _The girls went up as they were called and stood in a group. They all looked at each other and Jeff stood in front of them._

 _"Follow me so we can get started," Jeff said._

 _"Get started on what?," Beca asked._

 _"Helping you rid yourselves of your homosexual ways," Jeff replied._

 _Every girl in the room jerked their head around to look at Jeff. Eyes wide and frightened._

 _"We are so screwed," the girl next to Beca mumbled._

Beca woke with a start. She looked down at Chloe and she was still sleeping. Beca let out a long breath and wiped her hand down her face. She didn't want to go back to sleep for fear the dream would return. But, she was so tired that she was asleep again in minutes and the dream continued.

 _"This is all bullshit," Beca muttered to Mel, the first girl Beca had spoken to when she woke up._

 _They were back in their bunks for their nightly Bible reading hour. They had been there for two weeks and were put through some weird stuff. Several times they sat in a circle while Jeff, Gary, and several others walked around them praying for their gay to go away. Beca had earned herself several sessions with the Camp Director for her language, and general rudeness to her counselors._

 _"We have to figure out a way to get out of here," Mel said. "We're in the mountains so there has to be a trail or something that leads away from here."_

 _"I don't know," Beca said. "The only time they leave us alone is now and when we're sleeping. The counselors are always with us the rest of the time."_

 _"Then we just have to be sneaky about this," Mel tells her._

 _"I'm in," Beca said. "What are we going to do."_

 _"We are going to recon the camp," Mel said. "Pay attention to everything. Times we do things, who we're with, anything."_

 _"Okay," Beca said._

 _The door to the cabin opened and Bible reading hour was over. They were being led out of the cabin when one of the girls slipped and grabbed onto another girl to keep from falling. Gary was on her immediately and threw her to the ground._

 _"Keep your filthy hands to yourself," Gary yelled at the girl. "You know the rules."_

 _"Leave her alone, asshole," Beca said going over to the girl to help her up._

 _The girl shook her head and got up on her own._

 _"Well," Gary said looking at Beca. "I guess it's time to play dodge ball."_

 _The other girls gasped and Beca closed her eyes. Her bruises were just healing from the last time they played dodge ball. Although she wondered why they called it that since she was chained to a wall and couldn't dodge anything. Beca opened her eyes and looked at Gary blankly._

 _"Let's do this," she said and started walking to the dodge ball room._

 _Gary's face got red and he told the other girls to hurry up as they followed Beca. Beca entered the room and stood by the wall waiting to be chained. Gary did the honors with a smirk on his face. Beca just looked at him with no emotion showing on her face. Jeff got out the balls and rolled them out across the floor. Beca wasn't sure what kind of balls they were, she just knew they had some weight to them and hurt when you got hit with one._

 _Gary walked over and picked up one of the balls. He threw it at Beca hitting her in the stomach. Beca let out an 'oof' but kept her face expressionless. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of showing pain. Gary frowned and threw another ball at Beca with the same result._

 _"Alright girls," Jeff said cutting Gary off from picking up another ball. "You know the rules. Get started."_

 _The girls starting picking up the balls and throwing them at Beca. Most of the girls tried to give the balls an easy toss so they didn't hurt Beca. But they had to hit her. If they didn't, then they would be put on the wall. This went on for about half an hour and Beca was started to slump against the chains, exhausted from trying to keep up her facade._

 _"Okay, that's enough," Jeff called out._

 _The girls dropped the balls they were holding and got into their groups. Gary picked up one the balls and threw it as hard as he could at Beca, hitting her in the head. Her head slammed against the wall and she went limp. Gary stood there with a satisfied smile on his face._

Beca jerked awake rousing Chloe in the process.

"Becs?," Chloe asked throat hoarse from sleep. "Oh, baby. Another nightmare?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "Sorry I woke you."

Chloe pulled Beca too her and hugged her.

"It's okay," Chloe said. "It's really early. Try and get some more sleep. I got you."

Beca managed to go back to sleep. The dreams started again.

 _"The trucks should be here tomorrow," Mel said to Beca. "We should go tomorrow."_

 _"Do you think we're ready?," Beca asked._

 _She was still feeling some of the bruises she got earlier that day. For whatever reason, Beca had decided to step in whenever some of the weaker girls were about to be made to 'suffer the consequences' of their actions. She had been the target at dodge ball more times than she could count, the was beaten with a cloth covered stick for her language, and she was deprived of food for two days because she complained about bad the food was. She stopped complaining about the food because she needed it to keep up her strength for when they escaped._

 _"We're ready," Mel said. "We both can hang for 20 minutes or better. If we don't do it tomorrow, we'll have to wait another five days before both those trucks are due back. You can't keep putting yourself in the hot seat for these girls. Once we're out we'll send the cops here and then we'll all be out."_

 _"I hope you're right," Beca said._

 _The next day, Beca was nervous. Mel told her to chill out or someone would suspect something. The time finally came and Beca and Mel managed to sneak away and hide out near the gate. The trucks stopped for the gate to be opened and they both made their move. Once they were outside the gate, Beca's truck stopped. She watched as the driver jumped out of the truck and started running back the way they came. She realized the truck was still running so she got down and crawled from under the truck and jumped into the driver's seat. She hit the gas pedal and took off. She glanced in the side mirror and saw what looked like a body in the road._

"Mel!," Beca woke up screaming.

Chloe jerked up and looked around. She saw Beca sitting up and panting. Beca pushed her hair our of her face and put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "I guess the trial is bringing everything back."

"It's okay," Chloe said. "It's time to get up anyway. Why don't you go shower first and I'll get us some breakfast."

"Sounds good," Beca said and got up.

Chloe watched Beca gather her stuff and head off to the shower. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before getting up and heading out to the kitchen.

At the courthouse, Beca is standing with Chloe, talking to the DA.

"I don't know if I can do this," Beca says fidgeting with her hands.

"Miss Mitchell," the DA says. "You are our case. Without you, your father will walk out of here a free man. Do you want that?"

Just then the elevator dings and Beca looks that way. She sees her father step off the elevator. He sees Beca and glares at her as he walks down the hall. He sees Chloe holding her hand. He then looks Chloe up and down in a lustful manner and gives her a wink. Beca sees this and would have lunged at the man if Chloe and the DA hadn't held her back. Her father gives her an evil smile and walks into the court room with his lawyer.

"Let'd do this," Beca says her face red with anger and hatred for her father.

The DA nods and leads the couple into the court room. Beca and Chloe take a seat with the rest of Bellas and the DA heads to the front of the court room to take her place. The prosecution and defense give their opening statements. Both were brief and to the point. The Judge tells the DA she may proceed with her first witness. Beca was ready to be called up and Chloe put her arm around her. The DA stood up.

"I'd like to call Matthew Jackson to the stand," the DA said.

Beca's head jerked around and Chloe looked at her confused.

"Who the hell is that?," Beca asked.

She looked over at her father and he was pale and had a frightened look on his face. He was talking animatedly to his lawyer. Beca turned when she heard the court room door open. She sucked in a breath when she saw the man walking in.

"Beca?," Chloe whispered. "Are you okay? Who is that?"

"That's one of the guys who kidnapped me from my dad's house," Beca said.

Chloe jerked her head around and watched as the man walked to the front of the court room. He was just getting settled in the witness box when Dr. Mitchell's lawyer stood up.

"Your Honor," the lawyer said. "This person is not on the witness list we received from the DA's office."

"My apologies, your Honor," the DA said. "We ourselves only found out about Mr. Jackson last night when he walked into my office. Our staff worked diligently through the night to corroborate what Mr. Jackson told us. We are certain he is a credible witness and has valuable testimony pertaining to this case."

"We would like a recess," Dr. Mitchell's lawyer said. "In light of this witness being presented without our prior knowledge."

"Granted," the judge said. "We'll take a thirty minute recess."

The judge banged his gavel and left the bench. Dr. Mitchell's lawyer went to the DA and asked if they could talk. The DA smiled brightly.

"Of course," she said and led Dr. Mitchell and his lawyer out of the court room.

Beca, Chloe and the rest of the Bellas sat there stunned.

"What's going on?," Stacie asked. "What does all this mean?"

"I have no idea," Beca said looking back at the doors.

About 20 minutes later the DA came back into the court room and walked over to Beca and sat next to her.

"Your father wants to take the plea we offered him at the beginning of all this," the DA told her. "I won't accept it unless you say it's okay."

"What's the deal?," Beca asked.

"He pleads guilty to all charges and serves 10-15 years in prison," the DA said.

"Why did he change his mind?," Chloe asked. "Was it because of that witness you called?"

"Yes," the DA said. "That witness helped kidnap Beca _and_ helped run the camp she was in. We gave him a deal and he agreed to testify against everyone involved. Mr. Mitchell knows he could get life for kidnapping alone if the trial continued."

"Give him the deal," Beca said.

"Okay," the DA said and patted Beca's hand before leaving the court room.

Court was back in session and the DA informed the judge of the plea deal. The judge had Dr. Mitchell stand and tell how he had Beca kidnapped. He went on a homophobic rant about Beca and claimed he did what any father would do. Once he was finished the judge looked at him.

"The DA tells me that she offered you 10-15 years in prison," the Judge said. "I am not bound to that deal."

Dr. Mitchell looked at the Judge and then back to his lawyer. The lawyer put a hand on his arm and shook his head.

"You are a father," the Judge said. "And a despicable one. Thank God there aren't many fathers who think like you do. I am certain that had this trial continued, you would be spending the rest of your life in prison. I hereby sentence you to 20-25 years in prison with no possibility of parole. Court is adjourned."

Beca's father started yelling at his lawyer. The bailiffs put him in handcuffs and dragged him out of the court room. Beca sat there in stunned silence.

"It's over?," she whispered.

"It's over," Chloe said and gave her a hug.

Beca smiled and hugged Chloe back. She got up as the DA started to walk by and grabbed her in a hug.

"Thank you," Beca said.

"You're welcome," the DA told her. "You take care of yourself."

"Yes, ma'am," Beca said and the DA walked out.

The Bellas were standing in the aisle now, surrounding Beca and Chloe, talking excitedly over each other.

"I told you everything would be okay," Chloe said.

"Yeah," Beca said with a worried smile. **"It turned out okay, right?"**


	10. RJRMovieFan 2

**Looking through the bars in the window, Beca could only grumble, "It's another fine mess you got us into, Amy."**

"How is this my fault?," Amy asked.

"How is this _not_ your fault?," Beca retorted.

"Well, well, well," a voice calls out. "What do we have here?"

Beca glares at Amy.

"You called Chloe?," Beca asked her.

"I called Stacie," Amy said.

"And, Stacie called me," Chloe said from the other side of the bars. "She was with Aubrey, and shall we say, otherwise occupied. So, she called me to get you two."

"Gross," Beca said turning around to face Chloe.

Amy walked over and stood next to Beca and looked at Chloe.

"Hey, Ginge," Amy said with a smile. "Can you get us out of here?"

"Unfortunately, not yet," Chloe said. "You have to go to a bail hearing first."

"Bail hearing?," Beca asked. "I didn't have to go to a bail hearing last time."

"The charges are a little more serious than breaking a window, Becs," Chloe said. "The officer said you're being charged with assault on a police officer and evading arrest. They also said there might be charges of possession because you had some pot brownies and a small amount of weed in a box."

"I wasn't in possession of anything," Beca said. "That was Amy. And, she's the one who slapped the police officer and ran around while they chased her."

"He grabbed me from behind," Amy said. "I didn't know it was a cop. I thought he was some perv."

"Becs," Chloe said. "It was your car they found the stuff in. That's enough to charge you."

"But, Amy put it there," Beca said.

"I thought marijuana use was legal in Georgia," Amy said.

"It is," Beca said. "WITH A PRESCRIPTION!"

"Darren's mum has a prescription," Amy said.

"But Darren is not a registered seller," Beca said. "He's an illegal drug dealer."

"But, he's hot," Amy said.

"I can't wait to hear this story," Chloe said with a laugh. "Who's Darren and how did you end up with pot brownies?"

"Well," Amy said. "It started-"

"No," Beca said cutting Amy off. "I'll tell it. If you tell it I'll be spending the rest of my life in prison."

"Okay," Chloe said to Beca. "I'm listening."

"Okay," Beca said and sighed. "It started just after lunch when Amy asked me to drive her over to one of her boyfriends' place. I really didn't have anything to do, so I thought I'd help her out."

 _[Flashback]_

 _"Hey, Shawshank," Amy said. "Can you give me a ride over to Darren's? He called to tell me he made some homemade brownies for me. And, I promised I'd deliver a gift to his mum for him. She lives just off campus so it won't be out of the way or anything.'_

 _"Are you going to share your brownies with me?," Beca asked._

 _"He said he made enough for all of us," Amy said. "I thought I'd save them for dessert after dinner."_

 _"Cool," Beca said. "Can we go now?"_

 _"Sure," Amy said. "I'll text him and let him know we're on the way. I can't wait for you to meet him. He's really hot!"_

 _"Let's go," Beca said and grabbed her keys. "I want to make sure we're back in time for dinner. CR's cooking and you know that means some Soul Food. I love when CR cooks."_

 _"How come you're never this excited when I cook?," Amy said._

 _"You don't cook," Beca said. "You just order something delivered. And you make us pay for it."_

 _"I have to," Amy said. "You girls don't like my vegemite sandwiches or my meat pies."_

 _" Your meat pies are more like feet pies," Beca said. "They literally smell like feet. And don't get me started on that vegemite stuff. No one wants to eat any of that. Even Chloe. And she'll eat whatever anyone cooks because she doesn't want to hurt their feelings."_

 _"And that's why I order out," Amy said. "No one appreciates it when I try and bring a little Australia to our American dinner table."_

 _"Come on, we're wasting time," Beca said as she got in the car._

 _Amy got in and gave Beca directions to her boyfriend's house. Beca let out a low whistle when they pulled into the driveway. The place was huge and there were a lot of cars parked in the driveway. Really expensive cars._

 _"Is that a Lamborghini?," Beca asked seeing the expensive sports car._

 _"Yeah," Amy said. "That belongs to Darren. The Lambo and the two Range Rovers are his."_

 _"What does your boyfriend do?," Beca asked._

 _"Um, let's just say," Amy said. "That he's a salesman."_

 _"Must be pretty good at it to afford those cars and this sweet house," Beca said. "What does he sell? Drugs?'_

 _Beca started laughing and Amy just stared at her_

 _"The less you know," Amy said getting out of the car. "The better."_

 _Beca stopped laughing and looked at Amy wide-eyed._

 _"Are you serious?," Beca asked. "Of course you are. I'll, um, just wait in the car."_

 _"But I want you to meet Darren," Amy said. "He's really hot and I plan to keep him around for a while. I want you and the other girls to get to know him."_

 _"I'm good," Beca said. "Maybe next time."_

 _"Suit yourself," Amy called over her shoulder as she walked to the house._

 _Beca sat in the car looking around and saw a few people enter and exit the house. She checked her phone and saw that Amy had been in the house for almost 15 minutes. Beca decided to send Amy a text to see how much longer she would be._

 _Beca: How much longer?_

 _Amy:10 minutes_

 _Beca: Hurry up. I want to get home._

 _Amy didn't come out for another 20 minutes. She was carrying a large white box and a small box wrapped in brown paper. She leaned the box on the side of the car to open the car door._

 _"NO!," Beca said. "You are not bringing that shit into my car."_

 _"Don't worry," Amy said. "It's just some homemade brownies and a gift for his mum."_

 _"Let me see them," Beca said._

 _Amy sighed and opened the white box to show it was filled with brownies._

 _"Happy now?," Amy said._

 _"Amy!," Beca said. "I can smell the pot. Those are pot brownies. You can't serve them to the girls."_

 _"Why not?," Amy said. "Everyone will love them. Here. Try one."_

 _"No, no, no,' Beca said. "I don't want a brownie and I'm not driving you anywhere with that in my car. What if we get pulled over? We could go to jail. Once was enough for me."_

 _"We won't get pulled over," Amy said. "Don't worry."_

 _"It's what's in the brownies and in that box, that have me worried," Beca said._

 _"Fine," Amy said. "Then let me drive."_

 _"How does that, it's not, arggh," Beca said banging her head on the steering wheel. "Fine. But put that shit in the trunk. I don't want to see it or smell it."_

 _Beca gets out of the car and goes to the back and unlocks the trunk. Amy places the box in the trunk. Just then someone grabs Amy's arm and Amy spins around and slaps the person._

 _"Amy, NO!," Beca said when she realized it was a police officer that had grabbed Amy._

 _The police officer drops Amy's arm and staggers back from the blow. Amy comes up ready to swing again and Beca grabs her arm to stop her. Two other officers come over and wrestle Amy to the ground, taking Beca down with them. Beca is handcuffed and Amy gets away and starts running away from the police. Beca calls out to Amy to stop and come back but the blonde Aussie just keeps running around. Beca is put into the back of a police car. She watches as the officers take the box of brownies out of the car and open it. You can tell they smell the marijuana and close the box. They put the box with the other evidence that is brought out of the house._

 _Beca then watches as several officers attempt to catch Amy._

 _"She'd better thank me for all the extra cardio I've been forcing on them," Beca thought as she watched Amy continue to evade the police. They finally caught her after about 10 minutes and that was only because Amy had to stop to try and catch her breath. They handcuffed Amy and put her in the back of the police car with Beca._

 _"They're lucky I_ _didn't unleash the kracken," Amy mutters as she settles back on the seat._

 _"You're lucky they didn't pull out the taser," Beca said._

 _The two girls sit quietly and watch as men wearing jackets that say "Georgia DEA" on the back, bring several more people out of the house in handcuffs._

 _"Just perfect," Beca said sarcastically. "Your boyfriend's house was just raided and we have a front row seat."_

 _"That's him," Amy said excitedly as three DEA agents were dragging out a very muscular dark haired man. "Isn't he hot?"_

"And that's how we ended up here," Beca said.

"He is hot," Amy said. "Isn't he?"

Beca just looked at her. She turned back to Chloe who was having difficulty holding back a smile.

"It's not funny, Chloe," Beca said.

"You're right it's not," Chloe said eyes gleaming. "This is very serious."

"I hate you both so much right now," Beca said as she leaned her head against the bars of the cell.

"Come on, Shawshank," Amy said. "We'll just explain that you were just giving me a ride and we didn't know about the pot."

"Amy," Beca said with a heavy sigh. "You could smell the pot when you opened the box. They'll never believe we didn't know what it was."

"I know some stuff about Darren's, um, operation," Amy said. "Maybe they'll cut me a deal."

"What about me?," Beca asked staring at Amy. "I'm an innocent bystander in all this."

"Well, you did know they were pot brownies when you told me to put them in the trunk," Amy said.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?," Beca asked through gritted teeth.

"Um, maybe, I can tell them you didn't know you were going to a drug dealer's house," Amy said. "And, eh, maybe I can tell them it's all my fault?"

"You think?," Beca asked.

"Mitchell and Wilson," an officer called them from behind Chloe. "Let's go. We're going to your bail hearing."

Chloe stepped aside as the officer opened the cell door and let Beca and Amy out. He closed and locked the door.

"We'll be taking them upstairs to Court Room B," the officer told Chloe. "You can meet them up there."

"Thank you," Chloe said and looked at Beca. "I'll see you upstairs."

"Okay," Beca said and followed the officer.

Chloe was sitting in the gallery waiting for Beca and Amy's names to be called. Amy came out first and the judge asked how she pleaded.

"Not guilty," Amy said. "And my friend, Beca Mitchell, doesn't know anything."

"I don't care what your friend does or does not know," the judge said. "Madam Prosecutor, what do you have to say about bail?"

"Well, the drug charges are minor," the prosecutor said. "But, Miss Wilson did strike a police officer and tried to avoid capture as well."

"I didn't know he was a cop," Amy blurted out.

"Miss Wilson," the judge said. "Be quiet or I will hold you in contempt. Let your lawyer speak for you."

"Sorry, your honor," Amy's public defender said. "It won't happen again. Although, I will repeat what my client said. She did not know that she was striking a police officer. Someone grabbed her from behind and she acted to protect herself."

"Your honor," the prosecutor said. "Miss Wilson is an Australian citizen and could be a flight risk. We ask that she surrender her passport and only be released into someone's custody who will ensure that she makes it to court once she makes bail. We recommend bail be set at $2,500."

"Alright," the judge said. "Miss Wilson, is there someone here with you who is willing to take responsibility for you once you are released?"

Amy looks back at Chloe with pleading eyes.

"I'll do it your honor," Chloe said standing up. "My name is Chloe Beale and I will also be posting Amy's, Miss Wilson's bail. I'll be doing the same for Beca Mitchell as well."

"Fine," the judge said. "Miss Wilson's bail is set at $2,500 and Miss Wilson will surrender her passport until after trial. She will be released into the custody of Ms. Beale once bail has been paid. Next."

Beca is brought in and has the same lawyer as Amy. The judge asks her how she pleads to the possession charges.

"Not guilty, sir," Beca said.

"Your honor," the prosecutor said. "We recommend that bail be set at the minimum for Ms. Mitchell. The marijuana was found in her car but we do have reason to believe that Ms. Wilson was solely responsible for it being there. The police report also shows that Ms. Mitchell tried to stop Ms. Wilson from striking Officer Jameson and also tried to get her to stop running from the other officers."

"We are agreeable to that, your honor," the public defender says.

"Okay," the judge said. "Ms. Beale? Are you willing to accept Ms. Mitchell into your custody and ensure that she will show for trial?"

"Yes sir," Chloe responds.

"Good," the judge says. "Bail is $500. Ms. Beale, Ms. Mitchell is released to you and will remain in your custody until her trial. Next."

Beca gives Chloe a small smile as she's led out of the Court Room. Chloe asks ones of the guards in the Court Room where she needs to go to get Amy and Beca and pay their bail. He directs her to the where she needs to be and she hurries out of the court room.

Amy and Beca have to sit in the cell until the paperwork for their release is processed. It takes about an hour before they are called and led out to where Chloe is waiting for them. Beca gives Chloe a big hug.

"Thank you," Beca mumbles into Chloe's hair.

"Yeah," Amy said joining the hug. "Thanks, Red."

"Let's go home," Chloe said. "My car is just down the block."

"What about my car?," Beca said.

"I think they impounded it as evidence," Chloe told her.

"What the hell?," Beca said. "I'm going to find out."

Beca walked over to the desk and spoke to the Sargeant. Chloe and Amy watches as she waved her arms around while speaking with the officer.

"Should we go get her before she gets thrown back in jail?," Amy asks Chloe.

"Let's just see how this plays out," Chloe said.

Beca came storming back over to Chloe and Amy.

"I can't get my car for at least 2 weeks," Beca said. "They're using it for evidence and the crime scene folks have to go through it."

"Let's go home," Chloe said. "Beside, I can take you wherever you need to go until you get your car back."

"Fine," Beca said glaring at Amy. "And, if you're not available, Amy can pay for all my Ubers."

"What?," Amy yells. "That's not fair."

"Me not having a car for 2 weeks, because of you I might add, is not fair," Beca said as they walk out of the station continuing to argue.

Chloe stands there and shakes her head. She takes a deep breath and follows them. It's close to midnight when the three girls slowly make their way into the Bella house. They are surprised that all of the other Bellas are still up. They all come running to greet Beca and Amy.

"How was jail the second time around?," CR asked Beca with a grin.

Beca just looked at her. Amy on the other hand was regaling the girls with what happened. Beca walked into the kitchen only to find everything was already cleaned up from dinner. CR walked in behind Beca and went over to the refrigerator. She pulled out three covered plates and set them on the counter.

"I thought you might be hungry when you got back," CR said unwrapping the plates and putting one in the microwave.

Beca just hugged CR. Chloe walked in and smiled.

"Shall I leave you two alone?," Chloe said and winked at CR.

"I saved you all some food," CR said. "Beca was just showing her appreciation."

Chloe walked over and gave CR a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, CR," Chloe told. "That was really sweet of you."

CR smiled and put the second plate in the microwave. She put the first plate in front of Beca and Beca started eating. Chloe was given the second plate and sat next to Beca to eat. CR put the last plate in the microwave and went to tell Amy her food was ready.

"So," Chloe said to Beca when they were alone. "How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess," Beca said. "I'll need to tell my dad about this."

"I'll go with you if you want," Chloe said.

"Thanks," Beca said finishing her food. "I'd like that. Also, I don't think I've thanked you properly for bailing us out."

"You haven't," Chloe said leaning closer.

"Well, then I should fix that immediately," Beca said and captured Chloe's lips in a kiss.

Chloe kissed her back and they only separated when Amy and CR walked in.

"I'm tired," Beca said. "It's been a long day and I'm going to bed."

"I'll go up with you," Chloe said. "Good night, CR. Thanks again for the food. Good night, Amy."

"Good night, you two," CR said,

"Yeah, CR. Thanks for saving us some food," Beca told CR as she and Chloe walked out of the kitchen.

Beca and Chloe bid the other girls a good night as they walked past the living room. Beca followed Chloe upstairs and into Chloe's room. Beca stopped in the doorway and watched as Chloe went over to her nightstand and opened the drawer. Chloe pulled something out but Beca couldn't see what it was because Chloe didn't turn around.

"Close and lock the door, Beca," Chloe said with her back still to Beca.

Beca did as she was told and stood by the door.

"What's going on, Chlo?," Beca asked. "We didn't really need to lock the door. I'm really tired and just want to go to sleep."

"Are you sure about that?," Chloe asked.

Chloe slowly turned around and lifted her hand. Beca's eyes widened and she swallowed hard when she saw a pair of handcuffs dangling from Chloe's fingers.

"Wh- what are those for?," Beca asked.

"For you," Chloe said.

Chloe walked over to Beca, twirling the cuffs in her hand as she did. She stopped when she was standing directly in front of Beca.

 **"You know, Becs, the judge said you have to remain in my custody," said Chloe with a mischievous grin and wink.**

* * *

 **I want to apologize if I offended any Australian readers with the meat pies and vegemite dislike in this story. It was not intentional. Also, I know nothing about all the legal stuff except for what I've seen on Law &Order. I also googled a few things and then just made up the rest. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. Cooper (Guest)

**Note: There is talk throughout the story of a character's death.**

* * *

 **"I haven't had a drink since my wife died," Beca told the pretty bartender before she downed the glass of whiskey she'd been staring at the last hour, "until now."**

She put the glass down on the bar with a bang and waved at the bartender to give her another. The bartender hesitated but poured the drink. Beca sat and looked at it.

"How long had it been?," the bartender asked. "Since you're last drink."

"Four years, three months, and two days," Beca told her. "It was our third anniversary and we had wine at dinner to celebrate. She died the next day."

Beca downed her drink and slammed the glass down on the bar.

"Give me another, bar-, um," Beca stumbled over her words. "Bar person."

"It's Aubrey," the bartender said as she poured her another. "And, I think this will be it for you."

"Whatever," Beca said taking the drink in her hand. "I'll just go to another bar and another until I forget who I am and how shitty my life is."

"Why don't you tell me about your wife," Aubrey said wiping the bar in front of Beca. "It's really slow tonight and I'd like to hear about her."

"Her name is Chloe," Beca said. "And she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had red hair and these eyes. My God, her eyes. They were a blue that could only be matched by the blue of the clearest blue sky you can imagine. She was sweet but could cut you in half with her words if you crossed her."

"She sounds lovely," Aubrey said. "Where did you two meet?"

"We met in High School," Beca said. "She was the most popular girl in school and covered all the cliches. She was head cheerleader, captain of the girls volleyball team, and smart. So smart that she was the Salutatorian of our graduating class."

Beca set the still full glass down and ran her hands through her hair.

"We were total opposites," Beca continued. "I was the broody alt girl, with tattoos and too many piercings who kept to herself most of the time. At the beginning of Junior Year she told me she liked me and asked me out. I resisted at first. I mean, no way was this beautiful, popular girl interested in plain old me."

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit," Aubrey said. "I've seen several people, men and women, checking you out since you've been in here."

"Thanks," Beca said and picked up her drink. "I have a feeling if you two knew each other, you'd be best friends."

"She does sound a bit like my best friend," Aubrey said. "So, when did you finally say yes to a date?"

"Well, Chloe was persistent but I kept saying no," Beca said. "And then we were paired for a science project. The project took us three months to complete and somehow during that time we started dating. I'm still not really sure how it happened, but it did. We continued to date the rest of Junior and all of Senior Year."

Beca pushed the glass of whiskey away from her but grabbed it back and left if in front of her.

"We applied to all the same colleges," Beca said. "I told you she was our class Salutatorian. Well, I was the Valedictorian. I beat her out by like 3/4 of a point. No one really knew how smart I was until the Valedictorian was announced at a special assembly. Chloe actually kissed me in front of the whole student body and asked me to be her date to the Senior Prom. That's when I knew we were forever. We both got in to most of the schools we applied to. We chose Barden because they had the best music program and the best art program. It was a good fit for both us."

Beca stopped and looked down at the shot of whiskey sitting in front of her. She picked it up and downed it in one gulp.

"I proposed over Christmas our Senior Year at Barden," Beca said. "She said yes and we decided to get married the day after graduation. We had both already accepted jobs in L.A. and decided we wanted to move to L.A. as a married couple."

"I just realized," Aubrey said. "You're Beca Mitchell. You produced Justin Timberlake's album like four years ago."

"That's right," Beca said. "It was the last one I ever did. After Chloe died I-"

Beca wiped a tear from her eye and looked at her empty glass. Aubrey saw her look at the glass.

"Are you driving?," Aubrey asked.

"No," Beca said. "I took a cab here. I swear."

Aubrey poured another whiskey for Beca and Beca took a sip from the glass. She set it down on the bar.

"The day after graduation," Beca said. "We went to the courthouse and got married. We moved to L.A. the next day. We were happy and in love. Oh, don't get me wrong, we did have our fair share of fights but we always made up and our love was stronger for it. We could never stay mad at each other."

"Hey, Stacie," Aubrey called out as a new bartender joined her.

"Hey, Brey," Stacie said as she looked at Beca. "You look familiar. Have you ever been here before?"

"Nope," Beca said and looked down at her drink.

"Can you excuse us, Stace," Aubrey said. "We're in the middle of something."

"Sure," Stacie said and walked away.

"Sorry, about that," Aubrey said. "My shift is over in an hour and Stacie will take over when I leave."

"Maybe you'd, um, like to get a cup of coffee," Beca said. "When you're shift is over."

"I'd like that," Aubrey said and smiled.

"But first, let me finish my tragic love story," Beca said with a sad smile. "So we can talk about happier things over coffee."

"By all means," Aubrey said. "Please continue."

"Okay," Beca said. "Where was I? Oh, yeah. We'd been in L.A. for about a year when I was asked to produce Adele's album '21'. It was a major hit and I got calls from Taylor Swift's people, Selena Gomez, and Justin Timberlake. I was starting to make it. Chloe was doing great, too. She was working in an art gallery and had a few shows. She sold quite a few of her paintings. We were becoming the couple to watch. The next year found us buying our first real house and talking about having kids. We talked about adoption and IVF. Chloe wanted to try IVF first and be the one to carry the baby. She couldn't wait to be pregnant."

Beca stopped and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"The day after our anniversary dinner," Beca said. "We had both taken the day off since we knew we'd be celebrating. Chloe woke up before me and said she had to run some errands and she'd be back after lunch. What she didn't tell me was that she had a doctor's appointment to check to see if she was pregnant. She didn't want to tell me and get my hopes up. It was our third try because the other two didn't take. She was on her way home when some jerk who drank his lunch that day ran a red light. He was drunk and going about 70 miles an hour when he hit her. They said she died on impact."

At this point, Aubrey and Beca were both wiping tears from their eyes. Aubrey handed Beca some napkins to wipe her face.

"I didn't know she was pregnant until the coroner's report was read during the trial," Beca said. "I was devastated and no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't bring myself to take a drink. The guy that killed Chloe was charged with vehicular manslaughter with gross negligence. It took almost a year for the case to get to trial. The judge sentenced the guy to 7 years in jail. I found out he was released today for good behavior. He barely served half his sentence. And, that's why I'm here now, drinking for the fist time in 4 years, 3 months, and 2 days."

Beca shot back the last of the whiskey in her glass. She held it in her hand before gently placing it on the bar. Aubrey removed the glass and put a bottle of water in its place.

"Thank you," Beca said and opened the water.

Aubrey's shift was over and Beca had finished the bottle of water. They walked out together and Aubrey said there was a diner about a block from the bar. They walked in silence to the diner and were seated. They both ordered coffee.

"So, tell me about you," Beca said. "Why are you a bartender?"

"It pays the bills," Aubrey said. "I used to be a lawyer. I got burnt out fast and early, so I quit. I walked into the bar the day I quit and applied for a job a few hours later. I actually enjoy it most of the time."

"Is that what you want to do?," Beca asked. "What's your dream job?"

"You'll laugh at me," Aubrey said.

The waitress set their coffees in front of them and both girls mumbled a thank you.

"I won't laugh at you," Beca said. "I promise."

"I want to run a camp," Aubrey said. "Not just a regular camp. It would be more like a retreat. When I was a lawyer our firm went to one to learn team building and other things to help motivate the employees and make the firm better. I really enjoyed the atmosphere and thought I'd like to run a place like that."

"Wow," Beca said. "That sounds ambitious."

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy," Aubrey said.

"I don't," Beca said. "As a matter of fact, I now someone how has a retreat like you're talking about. It's called 'Lodge of the Fallen Leaves' and it's not too far from here. I can call and see if he has any openings if you want?"

"Seriously?," Aubrey asked her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Seriously," Beca said with a laugh. "I'll call him tomorrow. Are you hungry? I could go for some breakfast."

Aubrey said she was hungry and they called the waitress over and ordered breakfast and more coffee. Aubrey and Beca sat and talked for several hours. Beca found herself smiling and laughing. Something she hadn't really done a lot of since Chloe died.

"Oh, my gosh," Aubrey suddenly said. "The sun's coming up."

"Yes, it is," Beca said and smiled at Aubrey. "You know, after hearing that the guy who killed Chloe was out of jail already, I felt like I'd hit rock bottom and the only thing I could think to do was to get drunk. That's how I ended up in your bar. I'm glad I did because this is the first time since Chloe that I've felt a connection to someone else."

"I have to admit," Aubrey said blushing. "I feel a connection to you, too."

"Would you want to go out with me?," Beca asked looking at Aubrey. "On a real date. Dinner, maybe a movie or something."

"I'd love to," Aubrey said.

Three years later, Beca Mitchell is back at the top of the music world having produced Beyonce's latest album. She had called her friend, Jesse, and got Aubrey an interview at his retreat. Aubrey not only got the job but is now the Manager of the 'Lodge of the Fallen Leaves'.

Beca woke up and pulled her wife closer to her. She kissed her on the shoulder and Aubrey smiled.

"Good morning to you, too," she said.

"Happy Anniversary," Beca said.

"Oh, my gosh," Aubrey said turning to face Beca. "I totally forgot it was today. How did you remember?"

"I remember," Beca said giving Aubrey a kiss. "Because it was the day that I met you. And you have been my rock ever since. I can't believe how I went into that bar feeling like I'd hit rock bottom, and came out with someone who fell in love with me as much as I fell in love with her."

"What do you love about me?," Aubrey asked with a smirk.

"Everything," Beca said and Aubrey smiled. "But, just to name a few. I love that you can handle my crazy work schedule. I love how you fangirl over the artists I work with. I love how sexy you look barking orders at the retreat. I love that you are secure enough in our our love that you let me remember Chloe on the special days I had with her. But most of all, I love how gorgeous you look pregnant."

Aubrey crashed her lips into Beca's and kissed her with all the love and passion she could. She straddled Beca's lap and put her hands behind Beca's neck. Beca put her hands on Aubrey's hips and leaned in for another kiss. They finally broke the kiss and Aubrey laid her forehead against Beca's.

 **"Of all the bars you could've gone to when you felt like you'd hit rock bottom, I'm glad you walked into mine," Aubrey said.**


	12. JJ (Guest) 3

**"Even though we've only just met, I can't imagine living my life without you,"** Beca tells Chloe. "I love you."

It was just a little over a 2 weeks ago that Beca met Chloe but she knew that she was in love. Chloe looked wide-eyed at Beca.

"Beca," Chloe said with tears in her eyes. "I, I don't know what to say to that."

"It's okay," Beca said. "I know it's a lot to take in. I'm not expecting you to feel the same way. I just didn't want a day to go by without you knowing."

Chloe had tears falling down her face and started shaking her head.

"I, I cant," Chloe said and rushed out of Beca's house.

Beca stat there stunned for a few minutes. She knew she was taking a chance saying I love you so soon. But, it just felt right. They had just spent Saturday morning together and every minute that went by just made her fall more and more in love.

Beca wiped a few tears that had fallen and pulled herself together. She got out her phone and called Stacie.

"Hey, Becs," Stacie said as she answered the phone.

"Um, Stace," Beca said her voice quivering. "Could you come over? Like right now?"

"I'm on my way," Stacie said.

Stacie hurried out to her car. She was more than a little worried. She could tell Beca had been or was crying. She pulled into Beca's driveway and hurried up to the door. She used her key and entered the house.

"Beca?," Stacie called out as she entered. "I'm here. Where are you?"

Stacie started looking for Beca. She finally found her on the back patio sitting on a chaise with a beer in one hand and tears running unchecked down her face.

"Oh, Becs," Stacie said sitting on the chaise and grabbing Beca into a hug. "What happened."

"She doesn't love me," Beca said through her tears.

"What?," Stacie said. "Who doesn't love you?"

"Chloe," Beca said.

"Oh, Becs," Stacie said pulling back to look at Beca. "You told her? I thought you were going to wait until later."

"I was," Beca said. "But we spent the morning together and it just felt right so I told her."

"What exactly did you say?," Stacie asked.

"I said, " Beca replied. "Even though we've only just met, I can't imagine living my life without you. And then, I said I love you."

"Wow," Stacie said and looked at her friend with a sad smile. "That's just a bit too much for anyone to hear. Especially this early in a relationship."

"I don't have to worry about a relationship any more," Beca said. "I pretty much killed it with those three words."

"Did she say anything?," Stacie asked.

"Just, I can't," Beca said. "And then she ran out of the house."

"Maybe you just need to give her some time to process," Stacie said. "She was probably just overwhelmed."

"Maybe," Beca said not sounding convinced. "Thanks for coming over. I just didn't want to be alone."

"Anything for you," Stacie said.

Beca's doorbell rang and the two girls looked at each other.

"Maybe Chloe came back," Stacie said.

"I doubt it," Beca said getting up.

She and Stacie both go to the front door and Beca opens it to find a blonde woman standing there looking around.

"Can I help you?," Beca asked.

"Hi, I'm Aubrey Posen," the girl said. "I'm supposed to meet my friend Chloe here."

"Shit," Beca said. "I totally forgot about that. Um, come in."

Beca stood aside and allowed Aubrey to enter. She closed the door behind her.

"I'm Beca," Beca said holding out her hand. "Beca Mitchell."

"Nice to meet you," Aubrey said shaking Beca's hand. "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you," Beca said. "Um, Chloe's not here."

Stacie clears her throat.

"Oh, sorry," Beca said. "Aubrey Posen, this is my best friend, Stacie Conrad."

"Nice to meet you," Aubrey said.

"Likewise," Stacie said and smiled.

"Please come in and sit down," Beca said. "We should probably talk."

The three girls went into the living room. Stacie and Aubrey sat on the sofa and Beca sat in the armchair next to the sofa.

"Have you talked to Chloe in like the past two hours?," Beca asked Aubrey.

"No," Aubrey replied and smiled. "But, that's not unusual when she's with you."

"So, you don't know what happened between her and Beca?," Stacie asked.

"No," Aubrey said. "What happened?"

"Beca told Chloe she loved her," Stacie said. "Chloe freaked out I guess and just ran off."

"Wow," Aubrey said.

"Yeah," Stacie said.

"Would you like some wine?," Beca asked Aubrey. "Or beer? I'm going to make some coffee if you'd like that instead.

"Coffee would be nice," Aubrey said.

Beca headed for the kitchen and motioned for Stacie and Aubrey to follow. They did and sat at the counter. Beca started setting up the coffee maker. She put the coffee in the machine and turned it on. She leaned against the counter and looked at Stacie and Aubrey.

"I'm going to try and text Chloe again," Beca said pulling out her phone. "Or do you think I should call her? I just want to make sure she's okay."

"Hold on just a sec," Aubrey said. "I thought I heard my phone ping a little bit ago. Let me check to see if it was Chloe."

Aubrey pulled out her phone and saw that it was a text from Chloe.

"It's from Chloe," Aubrey said and chuckled. "She told me not to come here until she talked to me. I guess we know what that's about. I'm going to call her."

"Do you want some privacy?," Beca asked. "We can wait in the living room."

"That's okay," Aubrey said as she dialed Chloe's number.

 _"Brey?," Chloe said answering the phone. "Where are you?"_

"I'm at Beca's," Aubrey said. "I just met Stacie, too."

 _"Why are you there?," Chloe asked. "I told you not to go there until we talked."_

"I didn't see your text until I was already here," Aubrey said. "Where are you?"

 _"I'm outside your place," Chloe said. "Is Beca mad?"_

"She doesn't seem to be," Aubrey asked. "She told me what happened. She was going to call you to see if you were okay."

 _"She was?," Chloe said. "She wasn't just saying that was she? Because you're there."_

"I don't think so," Aubrey said. "She seems honestly worried about you."

 _"What am I going to do, Brey?," Chloe asked. "I just freaked out on her. All because she said she loves me. I'm sure she didn't really mean it."_

"Maybe you should talk to her about it," Aubrey said giving Beca a small smile.

 _"Okay," Chloe said. "You're going to stay, right?"_

"I'll see you when you get here," Aubrey said and hung up. "She should be here in about 15 minutes. Now, how about that coffee?"

Beca poured coffee for the three of them and placed cups in front of Aubrey and Stacie. She put the sugar and cream on the counter in front of them. She picked up her cup and sat across the counter from the two women. She added sugar and cream to her coffee and took a sip.

"Without spilling any best friend secrets," Beca said. "Do you know why she ran off? I know it's a bit early in the relationship for most people to say 'I love you' but I was expecting her to tell me it was too soon, not to run away."

"I do know the reason," Aubrey said. "And, I'm only telling you because I sincerely believe you do care deeply for her. Something most people don't know about Chloe is that she's very insecure. She hides it well. Her family never really said I love you to to her or to each other. They mostly just ignored her except when her father was telling her she was worthless and unlovable. Her whole life she hasn't heard anyone say I love you and really mean it. When she got older she used to crave for someone to say it to her, and when someone finally did, it was just to get her to sleep them. After she did, they dumped her. This happened a few times before she started having nothing but hookups because she didn't have to worry about feelings getting in the way. She agreed to go out with you because she likes you and thought you would be different. When you said I love you after knowing her for 2 weeks, she probably didn't believe you were serious and just wanted to screw her. So, she ran away so she wouldn't get hurt again."

"Shit," Beca said. "And I thought I had issues."

Beca took a sip of her coffee and ran a hand through her hair.

"How do I get her to see that I'm not like everybody else?," Beca asks. "That I truly do love her and want to be with her and not just for sex."

"Just act like everything is okay," Aubrey said. "Don't let her run away from you. Follow her, bring her back. Let her know you're not going anywhere. And, hold off on having sex for a while."

"I can do that," Beca said and sat there thinking about it. "I'll wait until she's ready to have a relationship before we do anything physical."

"So, Chloe's been telling me we should meet," Aubrey said to Stacie. "It's nice to finally be able to do so."

"I'm glad we met too," Stacie said. "I like what I've seen so far."

"Same," Aubrey said and smiled at her.

"Hey," Beca said drawing their attention. "Would you two like to go to brunch tomorrow? There's a place not far from here that does a really nice one. I'm going to ask Chloe to go."

"Sounds good," Aubrey said.

"I'm in," Stacie said.

The doorbell rang and all three heads turned toward the sound.

"That's probably Chloe," Aubrey said,

Beca nodded and heads out of the kitchen. She got to the door and took a deep breath before opening it.

"Hey," Beca said and smiled. "I'm glad you came back. I was worried about you. Come on in. Stacie and Aubrey are in the kitchen having coffee. Would you like some?"

"Beca," Chloe said grabbing Beca's arm and stopping her. "I owe you an apology."

"No," Beca said. "You don't. You're scared and I get that. I'm sorry I sprang the whole I love you thing on you like that. So sudden and so soon."

"I do owe you an apology," Chloe said. "I'm really sorry. I didn't want to get hurt, so I ran. I'm sorry."

"So, I was thinking," Beca said. "There's a hotel nearby that serves a really nice Sunday brunch. I already invited Stacie and Aubrey to go so I thought you might like to join. It can be a date or just a group of friends hanging out. Whatever you want."

"Beca," Chloe said looking confused. "What are you doing?"

"I'm inviting you to brunch," Beca said. "I love you, Chloe. But, I understand if you're not ready for that. As long as you are a part of my life, I will be very content."

"But we've only known each for like 2 weeks," Chloe said. "How can you be so sure that what you feel is love and not just lust?"

"I don't know, I just do," Beca said. "I know that scares you, so I'm willing to do whatever it takes to prove to you that it's not just about having sex with you. I'm going to continue to show you how much I care for you and I'm going to teach you a lesson in how to be in a real, loving relationship. So, consider sex off the table for now."

Chloe chewed on her bottom lip and thought about what Beca was saying. If she was willing to take sex out of the equation, she must really care for her.

"Okay," Chloe finally says. "I do like you and really hope you mean what you say."

"I do," Beca said with a smile. "Now, how about that coffee?"

A month later Chloe is having lunch with Aubrey.

"So," Chloe said. "How are things going with you and Stacie? Beca and I haven't seen much of either one of your this past month."

"Things are going great," Aubrey said. "She's really something and I like her a lot."

"I'm so glad," Chloe said. "I knew you two would hit it off."

"We did," Aubrey said. "How are things with you and Beca?'

"Arrggghhh," Chloe says in frustration.

"What's wrong?," Aubrey said. "I thought things were going well."

"They are," Chloe said. "It's just that-"

She stops and looks around. She leans toward Aubrey and says in a low voice, "I'm horny."

Aubrey let out a loud laugh and covered her mouth.

"O-M-AcaG!," Aubrey said. "This is priceless. Usually you're complaining about everyone wanting to just have sex with you. Now, you're complaining because Beca's not. Priceless."

"Brey," Chloe whines. "It's not funny. She's been so sweet, and nice. We've had the best dates and she hasn't pressured me into doing anything. And her kisses leave me weak in the knees and wanting more."

"So, you're horny," Aubrey says.

"Yes," Chloe said. "But, just for her. I don't want anyone else. I lov-"

Chloe stopped and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh, my God," Chloe said softly. "I, I love her."

"So, what are you going to do about that?," Aubrey asked with a smile.

"I have to see her," Chloe said. "I have to tell her. Right? I should tell her. Oh, my God. I love Beca Mitchell."

Chloe laughed and jumped up. She started to leave and came back and gave Aubrey a hug.

"I'll call you later," Chloe said and ran out.

Chloe got to Beca's house and rang the doorbell. As soon as Beca answered her face lit up with a smile.

"Chloe," Beca said. "Did I forget a date or something?"

Chloe pushed Beca inside and closed the door. She grabbed Beca and pushed her up against the door, crashing their lips together. Beca was surprised but kissed her back. Chloe started kissing Beca's neck and Beca was moaning. She finally grabbed Chloe by the arms and pushed her back.

"Chloe," Beca said panting. "Um, what's going on? What are you doing?"

"I want you," Chloe said. "I realized today that I. That I love you."

Beca's eyes widened and a big smile came to her face.

"That's right," Chloe said "I. Love. You. I learned my lesson about what it is to be in a real loving relationship and I want sex back on the table. But only with you. Because I love you."

Chloe smiled and Beca pulled Chloe to her and kissed her with all the passion she could muster. She pulled back and smiled at Chloe.

"I love you," Beca said

"I love you, too," Chloe said without hesitation.

Beca pulled Chloe close and looked at her. Just before she claimed Chloe's lips again, she whispered, **"Thank God you've learned your lesson."**


	13. kingdomofboredom (Guest)

**"There will be a puddle of blood around your wife tonight, Detective Beale," he whispered in thin air.**

He stayed hidden in the shadows as he watched the redheaded detective enter the warehouse with her partner. He stayed hidden, hiding just out of sight, waiting for his chance. The two detectives had separated to cover more ground and he followed Detective Beale until they were at the opposite end of the warehouse. He finally saw his chance and he snuck up behind the detective. She must have heard him because she was turning her head toward him when he hit her with the taser. She went down quickly and he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

He carried her out of the building quickly and threw her in his waiting car. He squealed tires when he peeled out of the lot. Detective Aubrey Posen heard the tires screeching and ran to a window to see who it was. She didn't see anything and went looking for her partner.

"Chloe!," Aubrey called out walking through the warehouse. "Chlo? Where are you?"

Aubrey had covered the entire warehouse twice before she started to really panic. She ran to their car and called in. She asked if anyone had heard from Detective Beale and was told that she had not checked in as yet.

"I need every available detective and the crime scene guys to my location immediately," Aubrey told them. "Detective Beale is missing."

It wasn't 10 minutes later that cars were screaming to a stop with detectives and police officers jumping out. Aubrey had them all go through the warehouse inch by inch to find anything that might tell them where Chloe was. She showed the crime scene guys the tire tracks of the vehicle she heard leaving the area. They weren't leaving any stone unturned.

Detective Stacie Conrad and her partner, Jesse Swanson, were standing with Aubrey.

"Take a breath, Brey," Stacie told her while rubbing her back. "We'll find her."

"Has anyone told Beca yet?," Jesse asked.

Aubrey shook her head. "I wanted to wait until we had something. Anything."

"You need to tell her," Stacie said. "We'll go with you."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "Let me let the Chief know where we're going."

Aubrey walked over to Chief Abernathy and told her that she, Conrad, and Swanson were going to inform Detective Beale's wife that the detective was missing.

"Tell her that if she needs anything," Chief Abernathy said. "And I mean anything, to give us a call."

"Yes, ma'am," Aubrey said and went back over to Jesse and Stacie.

"I'll drive," Jesse said as they walked over to his car.

Meanwhile, Chloe was waking up to find herself tied to a chair with a gag over her mouth. She started struggling to try and get loose.

"Don't bother, Detective," a voice said from behind Chloe. "I was an Eagle Scout and earned several badges for my knot tying skills."

Chloe's ears perked up. She recognized the voice but couldn't remember where. She heard footsteps to her right so she turned her head hoping to see who it was.

"Dax!," Chloe thought as she recognized him from Beca's studio. "What the hell? Why would Dax kidnap me?"

"I know what you're thinking," Dax said. "What did I ever do to Dax to make him take me? Well, you're my bait. See, I really want your wife and the best way to get to her is through you. Since that stalker incident last year, she has a bodyguard around her all the time. Whereas, you don't."

Chloe struggled against her restraints again. No way in Hell was she going to allow Dax to do anything to Beca.

"Beca is ruining my life," Dax said suddenly. "Every time I do something at the studio, my Uncle Sammy, tells me I did it wrong and to give it to Beca to fix it. I'm good at what I do and I'm tired of being in Beca Mitchell's shadow. So, the plan is to get rid of Beca and then everyone will see how good I really am."

"This guy is bat shit crazy," Chloe thinks as she watches him. He's pacing and pouring Sriracha on a burrito. He takes a bite and then turns to her wide-eyed.

"I have to call Beca now," Dax says. "And get her here so I can take care of her."

Aubrey, Stacie, and Jesse walk into the lobby of Residual Heat and go straight to the Security Desk.

"Hey, Jesse," Donald says. "What are you guys doing here? Where's Chloe?"

The three detectives look at each other. Donald knew that look and it wasn't good.

"Is Beca in the building?," Aubrey asks.

"Yeah," Donald said. "She's in Studio C with Kelly Clarkson. You can go on up."

Donald waved them around the metal detectors and they rushed over to the elevators. Stacie hit the button for the 8th floor and the doors closed.

"I'll do the talking," Aubrey said. "You two do the best friend thing and don't let her fly off the handle. It won't be good for her or the baby."

The three detectives make it to the studio and are relieved to see that the recording light is off. Stacie takes a deep breath and slowly opens the door. She rushes in when she sees Beca on her knees breathing heavily and her phone to her ear. Kelly Clarkson is also on her knees holding onto Beca's free hand and rubbing the brunette's back. Stacie hurries over to the two women and takes Beca in her arms. Kelly let's Beca go and stands up. Aubrey gives her a questioning look.

"I don't know what happened," Kelly said. "Her phone rang and she answered it and then after a minute or so she started crying and fell to her knees. I grabbed her and she started breathing funny. That's when you walked in."

Jesse took the phone from Beca and put it to his ear. His jaw clenched as heard a loud groan come through the phone. Suddenly a voice came on the line.

"I'll do more to her if you don't meet me at 7360 Mammoth Rock Road," the voice said. "You have 20 minutes. And, come alone."

The caller hung up. Jesse wrote down the address and showed it to Aubrey.

"The caller has Chloe," Jesse said through gritted teeth.

"It's Dax," Beca says. "Dax has Chloe."

"He wants Beca to meet him at this address in 20 minutes," Jesse said. "Or he's going to hurt Chloe."

"Nooooooo," Beca cried.

"Beca," Stacie said. "Beca! We're going to bring Chloe back. You need to relax and let us do our jobs. Where's Mac?"

"He said something about getting coffee," Kelly said.

"I'll get him and bring him back here," Aubrey said and ran out of the office.

Stacie and Kelly helped Beca up and sat her down on the sofa. Both women sat on either side of the brunette.

"I have to go get Chloe," Beca said trying to stand up.

"No, you don't," Stacie said. "You need to stay right here and take care of that baby. You know Chloe's tough and can take care of herself."

"What will I do if anything happens to her?," Beca cried.

Stacie pulled Beca into her and held her tight.

"Have some faith in us, Becs," Stacie said with a light laugh.

"I'm sorry," Beca said wiping her eyes. "I'm just scared."

"I know, sweetie," Stacie said. "You stay here with Mac and Kelly and we'll bring Chloe back to you. Okay?"

"Yeah, Beca," Kelly said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay," Beca said. "Please bring her back to me."

"We will," Stacie said. "I promise."

Stacie let go of Beca when Aubrey walked in with Mac. Mac was filled in on what was happening. The three detectives left and Mac locked the door and turned the recording light on so no one would bother Beca.

Jesse parked the car down the block from the address Dax gave them. It looked like an abandoned apartment building. They knew they had to hurry. The three detectives put on their bulletproof vests and checked their weapons.

"We go on and see if we can find Chloe," Aubrey said. "Once we do, we call for backup. Got it?"

Stacie and Jesse looked at each other.

"I said," Aubrey repeated looking between the two. "Got it?"

"No, Brey," Stacie said. "I don't 'got it'. If I find Chloe, I'm getting her out. I promised Beca we, as in the three of us, were bringing Chloe back to her."

"Good," Aubrey said with a smirk. "Glad to know we're on the same page. When we find Chloe we will regroup and come up with a game plan to rescue her. Let's go, we only have a few minutes before he's expecting to see Beca show up."

The three detectives run to the building and separate once they are inside. They move stealthily through the dwelling checking every room they come to. Stacie hears a noise and pauses to determine where it's coming from. She hurries over to a room and glances inside. She sees Chloe struggling to loosen some rope and hears frustration in the sounds she's making. Stacie whispers into her mic where she is and makes ready to enter the room. She stops when she sees Chloe looking off to her right. Stacie can tell Chloe is trying to say something but the words are muffled by the gag in Chloe's mouth. Dax laughs and goes over to Chloe. He jerks her head around to face him and smiles. He pulls the gag from her mouth and Chloe starts yelling.

"You will not fucking touch Beca," Chloe tells him staring him straight in the eyes. "I will rip your heart out before you get anywhere near her."

"You wife has three minutes," Dax says. "If she doesn't show up then I guess killing you would be the next best thing."

"Go ahead and kill me," Chloe yells. "It still won't make you anywhere near as good as Beca is. It will just make you more pathetic and a bigger loser than you already are."

"Shut up, Chloe," Stacie whispers.

Jesse and Aubrey appear to Stacie's right. She puts her finger to her lips and raises one finger to let them know there is only one suspect. Stacie walks backward to them, keeping her eye on the doorway. Once she is right next to them they look at each other and quickly agree on what to do. Jesse and Stacie make their way over to the doorway while Aubrey goes back the way she came and enters another room. To give Aubrey time to sneak in behind the suspect, Jesse and Stacie wait by the doorway.

"Beca is so much stronger than you give her credit for," Chloe tells Dax. "She may be upset when I'm gone, but she will still be an award winning music producer, while you will be nothing but something she scrapes off her shoes."

The detectives all react instantly when they heard a slap echo in the room. Jesse throws himself into the room and ends up on a knee with his gun pointed right at Dax. Stacie raises her gun and takes three giant side steps toward Jesse and stops in the middle of the room.

"What?," Dax says staring at the guns pointed at him. "How did? Where did you come from?"

He suddenly grabs Chloe and hides behind her and brings a knife to her throat.

"Back off," Dax says. "Or, I swear, I'll kill her."

"Go ahead," Chloe said. "And they'll kill you. Either way, you're dead."

"Chloe, shut up," Stacie says glaring at the other detective. "Dax. Put down the knife."

Stacie takes a step toward Jesse maintaining eye contact with Dax.

"Where's Beca?," Dax asks. "She's supposed to be here."

"We couldn't let that happen," Stacie said. "So, why don't you put down the knife and we'll take you to Beca. You can talk to her-"

"I don't want to talk to her," Dax shouted. "I want to kill her."

"Drop the fucking knife," Aubrey said as she pressed the barrel of her gun against the back of Dax's head.

Dax swallowed hard and dropped the knife. Aubrey grabbed him and threw him on the ground. She pulled his hands behind his back and handcuffed him. Jesse keeps his weapon trained on Dax while Stacie releases Chloe.

"You sure took your time, Brey," Chloe said.

"Sorry," Aubrey said. "You sounded like you were having fun and I didn't want to interrupt."

Chloe gave her a smirk and pulled her into a hug. Aubrey pulled back and pressed her earpiece into her ear and looked at Chloe. Stacie and Jesse heard the same message and looked at each other.

"We have to go," Aubrey told Chloe.

Jesse grabbed Dax by the arms and pulled him up. They heard sirens outside and Jesse rushed to take Dax out. Aubrey and Stacie took Chloe's arms and started hurrying her outside as well.

"What's wrong, Brey?," Chloe asked.

"They took Beca to the hospital," Aubrey said.

Chloe paled and started running. Aubrey and Stacie ran after her. Once they cleared the building Jesse pulled the car up and the three women jumped in. Jesse floored it and drove off. No one had said a word on the 10 minute ride. As soon as Jesse pulled into the ER lot, Chloe had jumped out and was running in with Stacie and Aubrey on her heels.

"I'm Detective Chloe Beale," Chloe told the receptionist. "My wife, Beca Mitchell, was just brought in. She's pregnant. Where is she? How is she?"

"I'll take you to her," a nurse said. "Please follow me."

The four detectives start to follow the nurse and she stopped them.

"I'm sorry," the nurse said. "Only Mrs. Mitchell's wife is allowed back."

Stacie, Aubrey, and Jesse nod their heads and push Chloe to go on. Chloe smiles back at them and hurries off to Beca. The nurse leads Chloe into Beca's room. Chloe rushes over to her as soon as she see her. Beca lets out a sob and grabs Chloe in hug. Chloe hugs her back.

"It's okay, baby," Chloe whispers to Beca. "I'm okay."

"I can't believe Dax thought he could get away with this," Beca said.

"I wasn't too worried," Chloe said. "I have faith in Aubrey. I channeled my inner badass Beca Mitchell and gave Dax hell until they could get to me."

"I was so scared," Beca said.

"So was I," Chloe said. "Especially when they said you were in the hospital. How's our little boy?"

"He's fine," Beca said. "I guess the stress got to me. But, he's strong and not ready to come out yet."

"I was worried that Dax was going to get what he wanted," Chloe said. "You gone from the studio. He threatened to kill you and if he couldn't get to you, he would kill me. He thought it would make you weak and he would be some hero at the studio if your weren't around."

"Nothing of this earth could ever take you away from me," Beca said. **"My love for you is stronger than any threat out there, Detective Beale."**


	14. Spencer Cadence (Guest)

**I thought my life was perfect with the charming husband, three wonderful kids, my dream job and never wanting for anything.** And my life was perfect until I found out my charming husband was sleeping with his Secretary. I mean, seriuosly? How cliche can you get? I kicked him out and filed for divorce. I asked for sole custody of the kids and he didn't fight me for them. Up to that point I still loved him even though he cheated on me, but when he didn't even want visitation with the kids, any love I had for him died.

One afternoon, my best friend, Brey, had the kids so I was enjoying one of the few afternoons I had to myself. I was just walking around enjoying the day, when I decided to stop at a diner for a light lunch to get me through until dinner. I walked in and they were fairly busy when I noticed four or five empty tables near the back. I started walking toward one of them when a large burly man stepped in front of me blocking my path.

"Excuse me," I said politely and tried to go around him.

He blocked my path again and I looked up at him agitated.

"Do you mind?," I said in a huff. "I'd like to sit down and have something to eat?"

The guy holds his ground until I hear a voice say "Chloe?"

I smile because the voice sounds familiar and I look to see Beca Mitchell step out from behind big burly guy. My jaw drops open.

"I thought I recognized that voice," Beca said with laugh.

"Beca?," I squeal. "Oh my, God! It is you."

I reach out and grab her in a hug and she hugs me back.

"Wow, Chloe Beale," Beca said. "I can't believe it. How long has it been?"

"About eight years," I tell her. "I haven't seen you since I graduated from Barden."

"That was a crazy time, wasn't it?," Beca said.

"Miss Mitchell," the burly guy says and moves in front of us.

"Sorry about him," Beca says and leads me to one of the tables I had been headed to. "He's my bodyguard. Apparently, the studio thinks I need protecting. Sit. I mean, if you don't have anywhere else to be."

"I don't," I say as I smile and sit across from Beca.

"It's really good to see you," Beca said.

"You too," I tell her. "So, how is Barden's most famous alum doing?"

"I'm good," Beca says. "I just sometimes wish that-".

The waitress interrupted to take their order. Beca and Chloe gave their order and the waitress walked way. Beca sighed heavily.

"You wish what?," I ask her. "You said you sometimes wish that, and the waitress came."

"I just wish sometimes that I could be just Beca," Beca said. "Not Beca Mitchell, famous person. Don't get me wrong, I love making music and appreciate every part of my success. It's just I now have a bodyguard who blocks four perfectly good tables to keep anyone from getting too close. It makes me feel bad because it also keeps fans from coming over to me and I like to interact with my fans. I wouldn't be where I am if it weren't for them."

We sit and look at each other for a few minutes. Both of us lost in our thoughts.

"I've missed you, Becs," I tell her.

"I've missed you, too," Beca said with a small smile. "You still look good. I woudn't expect anything less of THE Chloe Beale. So, tell me about you. How's life been treating you?"

"Pretty good," I say. "I got married and have three kids."

"Holy shit," Beca says. "Three kids? Wow. That's cool. Pictures?"

"Of course," I tell her and pull up their pictures on my phone. "This is Tom, Jr, he's six; then there's the twins, Sophie and Charlotte. They just turned three."

"Wow," Beca says. "Those girls are mini-yous. I'm guessing the boy takes after his father. Wait! Tom? Shower guy, Tom?"

"Oh, my God! I can't believe you brought that up," I say and laugh. "I still can't believe I did that. And, yes, I married shower guy Tom."

"Oh, come on. A hot redhead comes barging into my shower. Naked!," Beca says with a laugh. "It was the highlight of my college career."

I can feel my face blush. But, I was Chloe Beale after all, and gave as good as I got.

"Well, who knew that a hot little brunette was on the other side of that shower curtain," I say and give her a flirty wink. "And, I knew whoever it was, was naked."

She laughs and her cheeks turned pink. She looks at me.

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "That we lost touch. I considered you one of my best friends and I have no explanation for it."

"That's okay," I tell her. "I didn't do anything to keep in touch with you either. After graduation I went to Chicago with Tom and he wasn't thrilled that I talked to any of the Bellas. It was just easier to stop calling or texting than it was to fight with him all the time. If I hadn't gotten pregnant, I probably wouldn't have married him and I wouldn't be divorced with three kids."

"You're divorced?," Beca asks. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be," I said. "He cheated on me and there was no way I was staying married to him."

"So, what do you do?," Beca asked. "Are you teaching? I know that's what you wanted to do."

"Yeah," I said. "We moved here from Chicago just before the twins were born and I got a job at the LA School of Music."

"You've been in L.A. for three years?," Beca asked. "How have we not run into each other?"

"I think we run in different circles, Becs," I say with a laugh.

"Well, I think it was destiny," Beca said. "I mean, why else would we end up in the same diner, at the same time, unless we were meant to be here, together."

"Destiny, huh?," I say with a grin and give a quick thanks to the waitress as she puts my lunch order in front of me.

"Yep," Beca said. "It has to be destiny. How else do you explain my college crush showing up now, in this diner, and we're both single?"

"You had a crush on me?," I asked surprised.

"A big one," Beca said with a small smile. "But, you were with Tom, and straight, so I knew nothing was going to come of it."

"I really don't label myself," I tell her. "I think you like who you like. And, I thought you were straight."

"I'm actually bi," Beca tells me.

"What happened to that Jesse guy?," I asked. "You were always with him."

"We were just friends," Beca said. "We thought about dating but decided it against."

"How is that I never knew any of this?," I asked.

"Well, back then I didn't really open up to a lot of people," Beca said looking uncomfortable. "You only knew what I wanted you to know about me."

"I watched the AMAs and saw you win all those music awards," I said changing the subject. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Beca said.

We ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Would you and your kids like to go out on a date with me?," Beca suddently blurted out.

"You want to take me and my kids on a date?," I say surprised to say the least.

"Yeah," Beca said. "They're a major part of your life and I want to be a part of your life, too. So. Yeah."

"Can we try a date, just us, first?," I ask. "Before we bring my kids into it? I don't want them to get hurt, you know, in case it doesn't work out."

"Sure," Beca said with a smile.

She pulls out a business card and writes something on the back and hands it to me.

"That's my personal cell on the back," Beca said. "You call me when you're ready to go out."

We continued talking as we finished our lunch. Before too long we both needed to get going so Beca took care of the check. She gave me a hug before we walked out with her bodyguard walking in front of her.

"It was really good seeing you, Chloe," Beca said just before she got into the waiting car. "Call me for that date."

"I will," I promise her and wave as they drive off.

"Wait until Brey hears about this," I think as I head home.

Aubrey was as surprised as I was that I saw Beca at a diner after all these years. She convinced me that I should go on a least one date with Beca so I called her and set it up. It was so great that we went on another and another. She met the kids and they all loved her. She didn't act like they were an inconvenience and seemed happy to do things with them. She was never bothered when our plans had to change because of the kids.

And the sex? Wow, just about says it all.

We had been dating for only 3 months when I told her I loved her. I didn't really mean to do it, it just happened. She was at our house and she was cuddled on the couch with me and the kids watching a movie. I looked over at them when the movie ended, and all three had fallen asleep laying on Beca. I looked at Beca and she was asleep, too. I pulled out my phone and took a couple of pictures. I picked up Tommy to carry him to bed when she woke up. She gave me a sleepy smile and picked up Sophie and Charlie. She followed me to their room and laid them both down.

"Do you need any help getting them settled?," she asked me.

"No, thanks," I tell her. "I got this. You go relax. I'll only be a few minutes."

She gave me a quick kiss and goes back to the living room. I finish putting the kids to bed and go to join her. She had poured us some wine and we were sitting on the couch talking and enjoying our wine. She kissed me and it got heated fast. She took my wine glass and set it on the table. She then took my face in her hands and gave me the sweetest kiss I've ever had. She smiled when she pulled out of the kiss. I looked into her eyes and blurted out "I love you." I immediately put my hand to my mouth in shock. She just looked at me and smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face.

"I love you, too," she said and pulled me into another sweet, sweet kiss.

We had been together for 9 months when she took me and the kids to see her "friends" new house. It was gorgeous. It had six bedrooms, an in ground swimming pool, modern kitchen, and a four car garage. Beca used a key to open the front door.

"Who is this friend and why would they give Beca a key?," I wonder with a bit of jealousy.

Beca gave us the grand tour. The kids really loved the swimming pool. We finished the tour and were sitting in the kitchen. Beca made us a snack and I was still curious why we hadn't seen Beca's friend.

"Becs?," I say between bites. "Where's your friend? The one how owns the house?"

She doesn't answer. Instead she looks at the kids.

"You guys like this house?," she asked them.

"Yeah," Tommy said. "It's awesome. Can we come here again?"

"Well," Beca said. "What if I said you can come here any time you want? Would you like that?"

Tommy got excited and said 'Yeah!' Charlie and Sophie just clapped and giggled.

"Okay, Becs," I say. "What's going on?"

"Hey, guys," Beca said. "I need to talk to your mom. Can you just sit here quietly for a minute?"

Beca led me a few feet away and turned to face me.

"What's wrong, Beca?," I asked her.

"Nothing's wrong," Beca said and takes my hands in hers. "I lied to you. This is not a friend's house. It's mine. I just bought it and I want it to be ours. It's close to the music school. There's a highly rated day care just three blocks over. I want you and the kids to live with me. Here in this house."

"Beca?," I say. "What about your Penthouse apartment? You said you loved that place."

"I did," Beca said. "My priorities changed. A house, big enough to hold the people I love, is now the place I love. I just need to fill it with other people. Meaning you and the kids. What do you say?"

I bite my lip because I'm so overwhelmed.

"If you say no," Beca said lifting my chin so I'm looking at her. "It's okay. Just know that I'm going to keep asking until you finally say yes."

"Yes," I tell her and smile. "Yes, we would love to move in with you."

"Yes?," Beca said. "Yes!"

She grabs me up and twirls me around. The kids come running and Beca picks up Charlie and I pick up Sophie.

"Guess what?," Beca says to the kids. "We're all going to live here. In this house. Together."

The kids go crazy and it's all I can do to hold Sophie in my arms. They finally settle down.

"Let's go pick out your rooms," Beca says and heads upstairs.

It was another month before we could actually move in. Beca helped me pack up all our personal stuff and also find a renter so I didn't have to sell our house. I wanted to keep it because Beca was famous and I was just a school teacher. What if one day she decided she didn't want to be saddled with me and my three kids. I had to have a Plan B.

Beca was always talking about the future. And it always included me and the kids. She taught them all how to swim, she taught Tommy how to play the piano, and she always made sure she was home for dinner and all the important stuff. It took me another 2 months to realize that she really wasn't going anywhere. That she was the real deal. I finally saw the future that she saw. Her, me, and our three kids. Yes, they started calling her mama and she got teary eyed the first time Tommy called her that. Since then, Charlie and Sophie started calling her mama as well. We were a family.

It was the one year anniversary of the day we saw each other in that diner. Beca took me out to a really nice dinner and then dancing. We weren't interrupted too much during our time together. My heart swells with pride every time someone stops her and asks her for a selfie or an autograph. She always apologizes and I just smile and wave her on. I know that she'll always come back to me so I patiently wait for her.

I ask her to take a walk on the beach with me before we go home. She drives to a fairly secluded stretch of beach and we get out. We leave our shoes in the car and I take her hand and we start walking. After a few minutes I stop her and turn to face her.

"I love you," I tell her

"I love you, too," Beca says and pulls me into a kiss.

The kiss ends and I reach into my pocket and pull out a little black box. I take a small step back and go down on knee, opening up the box as I did. I look up at her and see her smiling down at me.

I wipe away a tear and say, **"You came in like a hurricane and turned my world upside down, but I wouldn't want it any other way; will you make me the happiest woman alive by becoming my wife?"**


End file.
